


Set Sail on The Storybrooke

by jokerssmile



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerssmile/pseuds/jokerssmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills sets sail on the cruise ship Storybrooke as one of the ships' photographers. Looking for an adventure she finds friendship, romance and a little more than she bargained for. Rated M for mild violence and swearing. This Story is AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The cruise ship Storybrooke was getting ready to set sail again, this time off the coast of Maine. Its voyage would take them south down the coastline where it would make a small stop in Florida then head to the Bahamas.

Regina Mills had been hired onto the Storybrooke as one of 2 new Cruise Photographers. Her job would entail taking pictures of the scenery, capturing passengers as they enjoy the many activities provided for them, and going on the land tours when necessary.

At an early morning meeting Regina was introduced along with 3 other workers to the crew and staff.

The captain of the ship was a tall man with short hair and blue eyes named David Nolan. His First Officer was a man named Killian Jones. David said a brief hello to the crew before leaving and calling after Killian to follow.

After the meeting Regina had 2 hours to get acquainted with the boat and other staff members before they would start taking on passengers.

She felt little overwhelmed at first, this wasn't the normal jobs she was used to doing. Her friend Kathryn, the other photographer on board had helped her get this job. Regina was used to doing kid portraits or small modeling jobs but not spending 8 days on a cruise ship.

She was busy checking one of two cameras hanging around her neck as she walked down the hall from her room. She bumped right into someone and knocked them on their ass.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Regina said as she offered a hand to the women to help her up.

The woman took her hand and Regina hoisted her up.

Regina looked her over. She was wearing huge purple headphones around her neck, her black jeans looked as if someone slashed them with a knife. She wore a dark blue tank top that had a picture of a cat holding a whip and wearing an S&M mask and in small white letters underneath the picture read: Pussy Whipped.

"So you must be a very over-eager tourist huh?" The woman asked.

"What?" Regina asked and the woman pointed to the two cameras.

"No, I'm one of the ship photographers." Regain told her.

"I know that. I was at the staff meeting." The woman said with a chuckle, "So thank you for knocking me down but I got to go make sure my DJ equipment is set up."

She started down the hall and Regina called after her, "What's your name?"

The woman turned, "Mulan."

"I'm Regina."

Mulan smiled, "Nice to meet you, Regina!" She said before continuing down the hall.

As Regina eyed the boat map she was handed at the meeting she heard the sound of music echoing in the halls. She followed it till she came to a spacious room with three large windows. Inside the room she saw a woman with short black hair and a huge smile. She was wearing black leotards, pink leg warmers and a loose fitting gray shirt that said, "Sweat is sweet!" on the front of it.

Regina wondered why the woman was running through a very frantic exercise routine when no one else was in the room.

'She's nuts.' Was all Regina could come up with.

The music ended and the woman's routine ended with jazz hands and a big sweaty smile.

Regina inched past the big windows hoping not to be seen as she continued down the hall.

She ended up back on the top deck where she immediately started snapping pictures. She got a few of the coastline, of the passengers waiting to board. She wandered around the top deck taking picture after picture.

"I hope you take some time to actually enjoy the scenery without looking through the lens of a camera." Someone said to Regina as she was setting up another shot.

Regina turned around, dropping her camera from her face.

A gorgeous woman with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail wearing a blue collared polo shirt, tanned khakis and black tennis shoes stood there with a smile on her face. She held a black coffee cup with white writing on it that read: Coffee Makes Me Poop.

"Uh… wha… sure." Regina fumbled for words.

"Emma!" Someone called from behind Regina and she turned to see a woman hustling towards them carrying a to-go cup of something.

She brushed passed Regina as she held out the cup to Emma, "It's your favorite. Hazelnut, extra sugar."

"Uh, thanks Ruby but….." The blonde said as she held up the mug she was holding, "Already have my coffee."

"Who are you?" Ruby asked as she glared at Regina.

"Regina Mills." She said, "I'm one of the photographers on the boat.

"I'm Emma Swan." The blonde said with a tip of her mug to Regina, "And this is Ruby."

"Nice to meet you both." Regina said with a smile to them.

"Well, I better get going." Emma said to them before taking a sip of coffee, "So much to do before the passengers board."

Emma took off leaving Ruby and Regina standing there in awkward silence before Ruby walked off without a word and tossed the cup of coffee into the trash.

Regina turned around to watch Emma walk away before continuing to snap pictures.

"Well hello there Gorgeous." Someone with a gravelly voice said from behind her.

She turned to see a man of a shorter stature, with a beard and dressed rather nicely standing there. He smiled at her.

"Um, hello." Regina said to him.

"Take a few of my good side why don't you?" He asked as he went to the rail and posed for her.

Regina hesitated then lifted her camera and snapped a few pictures of him as he switched poses.

"Thanks Doll." He said to her then took her hand and kissed the back of it, "I'm Leroy and it has been a pleasure meeting you."

"Regina." She said as she slid her hand out of his, "Do you work on the boat Leroy?"

He smiled at her, "I do."

He didn't give her any more than that then winked at her before nonchalantly turning and walking away.

The ships loud baritone horn sounded and Regina could hear the passengers and crowd on the docks cheer. She leaned over the rail and took pictures of them as they started to board the ship.

She moved closer to one of the ramps and took pictures of all the happy and excited people.

Kathryn paused long enough to give Regina a wave before going back to snapping pictures.

The boarding was pure chaos to Regina as she watched the staff trying to get everyone moving to where they needed to be.

Regina stood back from the crowd and let the staffers take charge. They directed the crowd to where a welcome brunch was being held.

She stood reviewing the pictures she'd taken.

An older woman saddle up to her and looked around, "Seems like a lot of people."

Regina looked around, "I think there's about 2500 or so."

"I'm hoping at least half of those are single men." The woman said with a chuckle, "I came here with a small group of my friends. We're all widows but some of us are looking for husband number 2 or in Judy's case, husband number 4."

Regina looked at her with surprise.

"Oh no well they aren't all dead." The woman said with a smile, "Okay one is but she didn't kill him. She's not a black widow."

"I better be on my way. The girls are waiting for me." The woman said as they both spotted a small group of older women waving.

Regina waved back at them.

"Eugenia, will you hurry up?" One of her friends called out to her.

"Oh pipe down Edna!" The woman yelled back then turned to Regina, "I'm Eugenia Lucas by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Regina said to her.

Eugenia looked back at her friends, "I better go before they drink up all the booze."

"Have fun Eugenia."

Eugenia smiled at Regina, "Oh I plan on it, dear."

Regina walked around taking pictures at the brunch while some of the staff introduced themselves to the passengers. She spotted Emma from across the room. She was leaning down talking to one of Eugenia's friends and smiling at whatever the woman was saying to her.

Emma looked up and caught Regina staring at her and her smiled widened. She only held the gaze for a few seconds before returning her attention to the woman.

The ships horn blared as it pulled from the port and started on its way south.

Regina managed to put her camera down long enough to grab a croissant and a small cup of coffee.

She stood by the railing and nibbled on her croissant as she watched the coastline.

"Enjoying yourself so far?"

Regina turned to see Ruby standing by her.

"Yes I am." She said to her, "I've never worked on a cruise ship before, though I'm sure that's obvious."

Ruby chuckled, "I think you're doing just fine."

"Thank you." Regina said with a smile. She took a sip of her coffee then asked, "So what do you do on the ship?"

"I work in the spa as a hairstylist. You should stop by some time. I cut staff for free." She said then smiled, "Their hair I mean."

Regina smiled nervously, "Of course."

"I'll see you around." Ruby said to her before walking away and heading to the front of the deck.

Regina was trying to get a picture of one of the swimming pools when something streaked across her line of vision. She dropped the camera and saw the dark haired woman who was in the exercise room earlier hurrying passed her in a bathing suit. She seemed to be crying as well.

Regina stepped to follow her but someone rested a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"It's probably best if you leave Mary Margaret alone."

Regina turned to see that it was Emma that stopped her.

"What's wrong with her?" Regina asked as Emma dropped her hand from Regina's shoulder.

"She and her fiancé broke up a few weeks ago." Emma told her.

"Oh." She said quietly then turned to Emma, "Well maybe being on the ship will help her, you know get some distance and all that."

"I highly doubt that." Emma said, "Her ex is the boat captain."

"Geez." Regina said as she spotted Mary Margaret climbing into one of the large pool on the main deck where a group of passengers were waiting for her.

"What happened?" Regina asked as she turned her attention back to Emma.

"A boyfriend happened." Emma told her.

"Well if she has a boyfriend…."

"She's not the one with the boyfriend." Emma said to her.

"If she doesn't have a boyfriend then who…" Regina started to say then it dawned on her, "Oh, I see."

They stood and watched as Mary Margaret sadly instructed a water aerobics class.

"I guess that's enough ship gossip for now." Emma said, "I'll let you get back to your pictures."

Before Regina could say anything else Emma was gone.

Eugenia walked over to Regina carrying two drinks in her hands. She held one out to Regina but she declined.

"More for me." Eugenia said as she sipped on what looked like a daiquiri.

"She's a pretty little thing isn't she?" Eugenia said giving a head nod to a departing Emma.

Regina unconsciously smiled, "She is? Hmm I didn't notice."

"Yeah and I don't plan on getting drunk." Eugenia said then took another sip.

She cackled as she walked away from Regina and headed over to one of her friends.

The sun finally started to set and the upper deck was transformed into an outside night club. Lights flashed, the music was bumping and people were out dancing.

Regina caught sight of Eugenia dancing slowly with Leroy. His head was resting comfortably on her bosoms and a look of contentment was on his face.

Since she was off duty she wore something casual, a pair of black jeans and a blue button up silk blouse with a pair of black boots.

She saw Mulan up in a DJ booth, her purple headphones covering one ear as she stayed focused on her equipment and moved with the beat of the music.

"You look like you could use this." Ruby said as she held out a drink for Regina.

She took it and looked it over.

"It's a Pina Colada." Ruby told her as she took a sip of her own drink.

Regina moved the small paper umbrella out of the way before taking the straw into her mouth and sipping the drink.

She smacked her lips, "That's pretty good. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Ruby said as she started to sway with the music.

She looked at Regina, "Do you want to dance?"

"Uh…" Regina looked at Ruby then out on the dance floor filled with passengers, "Sure."

Ruby put their drinks down on a table near by then dragged Regina to the dance floor where the heavy beat of the music could be felt through the deck.

Regina was at a loss on the dance floor as Ruby got into the music and danced around her. She felt the woman dancing close to her, her hands on her waist as she tried to get Regina to move along with her.

"You need to loosen up a bit." Ruby said over the music.

Regina stepped back, "Maybe I just need to have a couple more drinks first."

She smiled at Ruby then left her on the dance floor before retrieving her drink and moving away from the loud music.

She ended up at the side of the boat staring out into the dark ocean as she sipped her drink.

"Sweet dance moves." Emma said as she came up beside Regina and leaned against the rail, "Though I think Frankenstein's monster could out move you."

Regina glared at her.

"Are you really trying to be intimidating while you're sucking down a drink that smells like sun-tan lotion through a pink bendy straw?" Emma asked her.

Regina snorted and almost spilled her drink.

"What exactly do you do on this ship?" Regina asked her.

"I do a little of everything." Emma told her, "But my favorite thing is to lead the excursions off the boat."

"Will you be doing that when we reach the first stop?" Regina asked and Emma nodded.

"It sounds like fun."

"Oh it is. You should join me." Emma told her, "Maybe you can take a few pictures as well."

Regina smiled at her, "I'd like that."

"Well I'm off to see the Wizard." Emma said then clarified, "Ship's Captain." when Regina gave her a strange look.

"You enjoy the rest of your night Regina." Emma said to her before smiling and heading to the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma smiled to herself because she could feel Regina's eyes on her as she walked away. She liked Regina, even though she knew next to nothing about her, she liked her and she hoped to get to know her a whole lot more duing this cruise.

Emma found David on the bridge with his first officer.

"You wanted to see me?" Emma said to him.

"You have to do something about Mary Margaret." David said to her as he sat in his Captain's chair, "She's crying in front of passengers and it's only the first day."

"Um, why is it _I_ have to do something about Mary Margaret?" Emma asked with a hand on her hip.

"I'm not the one that dumped her for someone who wears more eyeliner than a woman." She said then glanced over at Killian who was pretending to look over digital readouts.

"Just tell her to keep it together while she's with the passengers." David told her, "Whatever she does in her cabin is her own business."

"Sure, just as long as you adhere to that last bit as well." Emma said to him.

He glared at her and she glared right back at him.

"Don't even try it. You may get us from point A to point B but we both know I'm the one that knows how to run this ship." She said to him, "Anything else, Captain?"

"No, that will be all." He said with a wave of his hand and she left.

"Stupid asshole." She mumbled under her breath as she left the bridge.

Mary Margaret and Emma both started working on the Storybrooke 5 years ago and they had become friends rather quickly. She hadn't liked David from the start and she'd tried in her own way to tell Mary Margaret that he wasn't good enough for her but there was only so much you could do and Emma had to let her live her life.

She promised to check in on her friend later on but for now she moved to the main galley to check on the prep for breakfast in the morning.

"August, my man!" She said when she saw the head chef standing in his massive kitchen. She high fived him, "That dinner tonight was wonderful."

"Thanks." He said with a smile as he pushed back the bandana he wore instead of a chef's hat.

"What have you got lined up for breakfast?" She asked him and he ran down the menu with her.

"See if Aurora can help you tomorrow." She told him, "She's a handy little sous-chef so use her."

After Emma left the galley she checked in on a few more of the stations before returning to the night club.

She went into the DJ booth and bobbed her head with Mulan as they watched the people below dancing away.

Emma spotted Regina, the little wallflower standing away from the dancing crowd still sipping on the same drink she had earlier.

She watched Regina for only a little while before giving Mulan a wave and heading out of the booth.

She stopped at the Officer's bar on deck 3 for a quick beer before calling it a night and heading back to her room.

Tomorrow was going to be another busy day.

* * *

In the morning Emma got up and went into the bathroom to shower. After her shower she toweled off, got dressed then went to brush out her hair except she couldn't find her brush. She put her hair in a messy ponytail and left her cabin.

It would be another day of fulfilling passenger requests and making sure every need within means was met.

Emma ran into Mary Margaret as they moved down the long hallway.

"How's it going?" She asked her.

"Oh you know…." Mary Margaret said with a sniffle, "I'm trying to keep it together while falling apart."

"Tell you what, tonight let's hit the officer's club for a few drinks and we can talk if you want or not." Emma said to her.

Mary Margaret nodded her head, "I'd like that."

After Emma finished her rounds she ended up on the top deck walking around and checking in with different passengers. She spotted Regina talking to a woman with long light brown hair.

She cursed and headed over to the two of them, "Hey."

Both women turned to her, "Hey." They responded back.

"What are you doing here, Lily?" Emma asked the brunette.

"Working, Emma. Just like you." She said.

"This is the first I'm seeing you." Emma told her.

"Well it's a big boat." Lily said to her, "You won't see everyone."

She turned to Regina, "But I'm glad I ran into Regina here."

"She says she's new and I thought I could give her a few pointers." Lily said to Emma smiling.

"Just don't cause any problems." Emma told Lily then gave a quick glance to Regina before turning and walking away.

Ruby saw Emma and hurried to catch up with her, "Emma, you want to get a drink later after work?"

"I've already got plans tonight." She told her, "But maybe tomorrow."

"Yeah sure." Ruby said as she watched Emma walk off.

While the passengers ate breakfast Emma went back to her cabin to grab her coffee mug she kept on her dresser. She forgot about it when she rushed out earlier and she was jonesing for some coffee right now.

"Where the hell is my cup?" Emma asked out loud when it wasn't where it always was. She looked in the bathroom and even checked under the bed for some reason before she pouted and finally gave up.

She left her cabin and went to the Officer's Club to grab a bagel smeared with cream cheese and a cup of coffee.

She sat out on the top deck and enjoyed the breeze that rolled in off the ocean.

"Is this seat taken?"

Emma looked up from her lounge chair to see Regina looking down at her, "Not at all." She smirked.

Regina sat down in the lounge chair next to her and set her cup of coffee down on the little table between them.

"That's all you're having?" Emma asked then took a bite of her bagel.

"No, I scarfed down two breakfast burritos before I came up here." Regina told her.

Emma nodded her head as she chewed. She swallowed then looked at her, "Those breakfast burritos are so fucking good."

Regina smiled at her.

"What's the deal with you and Lily?" Regina asked.

"You get right to it don't you?"

"There seemed to be a little bit of tension there." Regina said, "I'm guessing it's not work related."

"You'd guess right." Emma told her then took a sip of her coffee.

Regina sat patiently and waited.

Emma sighed, "She's my ex-girlfriend."

"What happened?" Regina asked.

"She was always just a little too controlling." Emma told her, "And a little insecure."

"She's what I'd call a stage 5 clinger." Emma said, "Always needing to know where I was, who I was with and what I was doing."

"It gets a little hard dealing with that when you're on a confined space in the middle of the ocean for 8-10 days at a time."

Emma didn't give Regina any time to ask another question.

"So Regina Mills, tell me a little bit about yourself." She said as she sat back in her chair.

"I like breakfast burritos."

Emma chuckled, "Now tell me something I don't know."

Regina sat thinking for a moment.

"Okay tell me why you're on this cruise?" Emma asked, "Did you always want to be a cruise photographer?"

"Well no but I love photography." Regina told her, "And this beats being in a stuffy studio taking portraits of squirming kids and crying babies."

"I get a chance to leave everything behind and enjoy the open air, meet new people and go on an adventure." She said, "I mean who wouldn't jump at a chance like that?"

"And your boyfriend or husband, they don't mind you being out to sea for so long?" Emma asked casually.

Regina smiled, "It's not like I'm a sailor being deployed for months and months. It's a cruise and eventually we'll dock in Maine and I'll go back to my life."

"You could stay on if you wanted to." Emma said, "That is if you don't have anyone to get back to."

Regina smiled at her.

"You're coffee is getting cold." She said then stood up, "And I have to get back to taking pictures."

Emma smirked as she watched Regina walk off then took a sip of her cold coffee.

By the afternoon Emma had walked a total of 20 miles and she still wasn't done. There was a problem with a few slots in the casino, one of the pool's filtration system stopped running and Mulan's DJ equipment blew out a speaker.

She assigned everyone to fix whatever needed to be fixed before going to the galley to check on lunch.

The galley was hot, loud and filled with workers and Emma only had a minute to make sure August was doing okay. He gave her a quick thumbs up before going back to his work.

Emma left the galley before delegating a few jobs to some of the other staff she trusted then headed to the night club on deck 6 to make sure everything was ready for the 70s Theme night.

"I'm wearing an afro tonight." Mulan told Emma with a smile as she checked her equipment, "Come by and see me okay?"

"Sure." Emma said before leaving and heading back to the top deck.

* * *

After dinner Emma once again went around checking on guests and making sure they were enjoying themselves.

Before heading to the Officer's Club she stopped in at the casino and saw Eugenia and one of her friends sitting next to each other playing the slots.

"How's everything going girls?" Emma asked as she put a hand on Eugenia's shoulder.

"I'm up 20 bucks. Stella's lost her shirt." She said, "Not literally thank God because no one wants to see that."

Stella pushed Eugenia playfully as she stood up, "I need to stretch. My bones can't stand sitting for so long."

"You mean losing." Eugenia said to her friend who in turn stuck her tongue out at her then walked away.

"Not very lady like." Leroy said to Eugenia as he came up next to Emma.

"I know you haven't known me very long Leroy so I'll just tell you, I'm not very lady like." She said to him.

"I wasn't complaining." He told her.

Emma smirked, "I'm taking off. You two have a good night and behave yourselves."

"I make no promises!" Eugenia called after her.

Emma finally made her way down to the Officer's club. She spotted Mary Margaret sitting in one of the booths. She grabbed a beer then went to join her.

She saw the red around Mary Margaret's eyes as she slipped into the seat across from her.

"Oh Mary Margret." She said as she grabbed a napkin and handed it to her, "He's not worth all this."

"I know that. I don't know why I keep crying." Mary Margaret said to her.

"Okay listen to me." Emma said then took Mary Margaret's hands in hers, "You're young, beautiful and have so much to offer. You're better off without him and when the right guy does come around you'll know it."

She let go of Mary Margaret's hands then took a sip of her beer, "You'll know it because he'll treat you like the princess you are."

Mary Margaret smiled at her then blew her nose hard into the napkin. She sniffled, "Thank you Emma."

"So, let's leave the past in the past from here on out." Emma said as she lifted her beer bottle, "Here's to moving on."

They clinked their drinks together then each took a big sip.

They sat talking for a bit while they finished their drinks.

"Emma, you seem distracted?" Mary Margaret said then turned to see what Emma was staring at.

"Oh." Mary Margret said as she turned back around, a smile on her face.

"Oh what?" Emma said, "Don't act like you know anything."

"Come on Emma, we've been friends for a while now." She said, "I think I know a little bit about you to know you're interested in her."

"Pffft, you know nothing." Emma said then took a sip of her beer.

Mary Margaret turned around, "Regina!"

"What are you doing?!" Emma asked trying to get Mary Margaret to turn around.

Regina turned around and spotted them.

"Shit." Emma mumbled.

Mary Margaret waved her over and Regina picked up her drink and started to walk over.

"I hate you." Emma whispered across the table to Mary Margaret.

"Hi." Regina said to them when she got to the table. She looked at Mary Margaret, "I don't think we've officially met."

"No we haven't but I've heard about you. I'm Mary Margaret." She said.

"Nice to meet you." Regina said to her then stole a glance at Emma before turning her attention back to Mary Margaret.

"Well, I was just telling my friend here that it's getting late for me and I better get going." Mary Margaret said as she inched out of the booth.

"It's only 9 O'clock!" Emma said to her.

"I need my beauty sleep." Mary Margaret said as she moved Regina to sit down in the booth.

"Tootles!" She called over her shoulder as she left.

"Your friend seems nice." Regina said, "But had she been crying again?"

"I'm slowly trying to get her to move passed David." Emma said, "She's a work in progress."

"You're a good friend."

"Well, thank you." Emma said then took a sip of her beer.

"So what do you like to do for fun Regina?" Emma asked as she leaned back in the booth.

"I like to read." Regina told her.

"You like to read? For fun?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Regina said.

"Anything else?"

"I like to hustle people at pool." Regina said smiling as she watched two crew members playing pool across the room.

"Really?" Emma asked intrigued, "You just don't seem like the type."

"Well looks can be deceiving." Regina told her then took a long sip of her drink.

"I'm beginning to see that."

Ruby came into the Club and spotted Emma and Regina together. She went to their booth, "Oh, I thought you said you were busy tonight." She said to Emma.

"I was." Emma said to her, "And I still am."

"Would you like to join us?" Regina asked as she started to move further into the booth.

"No, that's okay." Ruby said to her, "I wouldn't want to interrupt anything."

Before Regina could say anything in response Ruby turned on her heels and walked out of the Club.

"Someone's panties seem to be in a twist." Emma said then took a sip of beer, "That is if she wore any."

Regina gave her a shocked look.

"Relax, it's not like a have firsthand knowledge of it." Emma said then laughed to herself, "Firsthand…" She snorted.

Regina shook her head, "You're weird."

"I'm interesting." Emma said to her, "You'll learn to love that about me."

"Oh really?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Definitely."

Regina ordered another drink while Emma got another beer.

"You seem to do a lot more on this ship then anyone." Regina said, pointing out the obvious.

"I like to keep busy and I know how things work so it's perfect." Emma told her.

"And what do you do when you're not on the ship?" Regina asked, "Anyone waiting for you when the ship returns to port?"

Emma smiled, "Are you asking me if I have a girlfriend?"

Regina shrugged as if it wasn't important.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend." Emma told her, "But I think you knew that already."

"Did I?" Regina asked coyly, "I don't think so."

"That's okay I'll let you live in denial for a little longer." Emma said with a chuckle.

Emma looked Regina over, "So, let's see you're a photographer who likes adventure, hustling people at pool and reading."

"Is that it?" Emma asked then took a mental survey, "Oh and your gaydar may or may not be busted."

"That's about it." Regina told her as she started to get out of the booth.

"Leaving me already huh?" Emma asked her as she started to stand up too.

"As much as I love doing nothing with you, I have to take some passenger pictures tomorrow morning before we dock at Cape Canaveral. So I need to check my equipment and get things ready." Regina told her.

Emma pouted and Regina smiled.

"I'll see you for the excursion." Regina told her.

"Night, Regina."

"Good night Emma." She said before leaving with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma was up early and busy hustling up and down the halls of deck six making sure that the dining hall would be ready for the dinner she was required to attend that night after they left Port Canaveral.

After she was sure everything was taken care of she went down to her room to see if she had something to wear for the dinner.

A knock at her door interrupted the search she was conducting in her small closet.

She opened the door to see Ruby standing there, still wearing her hairstyling uniform.

"Hey Ruby, come in." Emma said then turned back to her closet.

"I'm just on a quick break and I thought I'd drop by to see you." Ruby told her, "Are you looking for something to wear for the dinner tonight?"

"Yeah I'm just thankful it's not the Captain's dinner." Emma said as she rummaged in her closet, "I only have one good dress for that."

Ruby came up behind her, "You have such pretty hair." She said taking a few strains in her hair, "You should let me give you a trim."

Emma turned around, her hair falling from Ruby's hand, "Yeah maybe."

"You should wear your dark blue sleeveless button up." Ruby told her, "It shows off your incredible arms."

Emma gave it some thought, "Hmm, okay sounds good."

She went back into her closet and pulled out the blouse, "Thanks."

"Not a problem." Ruby said with a smile before leaving.

Meanwhile Regina was setting up her equipment on the top deck facing the bow of the boat. The passengers were getting simple portraits and Regina would print them out right there on the deck for them.

She knew she would be busy most of the morning and wouldn't even have time to have breakfast.

"Good morning." Ruby said as she held out a cup of coffee for Regina.

"Thanks." She said taking it and setting it down away from her equipment.

"Figured you might need it after last night." Ruby said, "God knows how long Emma kept you up."

"She didn't keep me up." Regina said as she moved her tri-pod.

"Oh." Ruby said then took a sip of her coffee, "So what'd you two do last night?"

"We talked." Regina told her as she checked her printer.

"That's it?" Ruby asked.

Regina shut the printer tray and looked at Ruby, "Yeah."

"Are you going to go to the dinner tonight?" Ruby asked changing the subject.

"I kind of have to." Regina told her, "I'm the photographer assigned to take pictures for the dinner."

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll still have fun." Ruby said to her, "I better get going. Some of the passengers want to look nice for when they get their pictures taken."

She winked at Regina before taking off.

"She sure asks a lot of questions." Eugenia said as she and her friends came up to Regina.

"She's just being friendly." Regina said then looked over her shoulder to Ruby, "I think."

She turned her attention back to Eugenia, "Now what can I do for you?"

"I want you to take a picture of me and my girls." Eugenia said.

"You got it." Regina said to her as they got into a pose.

* * *

Regina finished taking portraits and was just about finished packing up her equipment.

"Need some help?" Emma asked her, "I have some time before we dock."

"Uh, I think I got everything packed." Regina said as she looked around, "I think some of the porters are going take it down to my cabin."

"Damn." Emma said, "I was hoping to show off my guns." She said as she flexed for Regina.

"Sorry." Regina said to her, "Maybe some other time."

"Can I buy you some breakfast?" Emma asked.

"Breakfasts are free."

"Oh man, you really like giving me a hard time huh?" Emma asked, "Would you care to join me for a free cruise provided meal?"

"I think I could manage that."

They went to the smaller dining hall for staff and crew for breakfast.

"Okay we're sharing yet another meal together and I still don't know much about you." Emma said then took a sip of her orange juice.

"You want to know my whole life story?" Regina asked then took a small bite from her breakfast burrito.

"Eventually." Emma said with a smile, "But for now I'd take a few basic details or highlights."

"Okay." Regina said then put her burrito down, "Let's see, I have a mother, father and a half-sister who's older than me."

"I don't see my sister all that often since she's busy with her husband Robin and their kid." Regina told her, "My dad is retired from the insurance business and my mother is mayor of a small down in Maine. They still live in the same house I grew up in."

"What about your likes and dislikes?" Emma asked.

"I love the color red, I don't have a favorite number and walks on the beach are very relaxing." Regina said with a laugh.

"You sound like you're filling out a dating profile." Emma said to her.

"Well your question sounds like something from a dating profile." Regina said then noticed Emma's cute little pout.

"I like simple things Emma." Regina told her, "A cup of coffee in the morning with the right amount of cream and sugar. I like flowers for no reason whatsoever. A comfy couch and a good book on a rainy day is heaven to me. I like old cop show marathons. And chocolate, lots and lots of chocolate."

"I'm not a complicated woman." She said to Emma.

"See, now was that so hard?" Emma asked with a smile.

* * *

The ship crew was preparing to dock just as Emma was leaving the dining hall.

Ruby managed to catch up with her and they walked together.

"You know I have some time off since most of the passengers will be off exploring." Ruby said to Emma as she followed her up the hall.

"Your point?" Emma asked as she looked through her check list.

"I could come with you on your excursion today." Ruby said.

"Yeah sure fine." Emma said distracted by her list.

"Great!" Ruby said with a smile, "See you top side!"

For the next 6 hours Emma would be leading 2 separate excursion groups to the Cocoa Beach.

Her first group was waiting for her on the top deck, excited and chatting with each other.

"Hello everyone and I hope you're ready for a day of shopping and relaxing on the beach." She addressed them.

They cheered.

"Now I hope you have all the things needed on your check list before we leave the boat." Emma told them, "Remember I will be on the beach with you but you are free to go shopping, dine or whatever else as long as you meet me back at the designated spot at the appropriate time."

Emma held up a white pole that had a medium sized bright yellow flag on it, "So they make me carry this just in case you all need to find me. If for some reason you do need to find me, look for this ugly flag."

Emma led her excited group down the walkway to the dock. They walked as a large group to the shopping and boardwalk area.

"Okay everyone you've got 3 hours to shop, dine and enjoy the beach. I will be at Pier 4 when we are ready to re-board. Just have fun!"

Regina stood snapping pictures as the group dispersed into different directions leaving her, Emma and Ruby behind.

"So do you want to grab a bite to eat?" Ruby asked Emma.

"Eh." Emma said then looked at Regina, "What do you want to do?"

"I was thinking I'd go to the beach and get some pictures."

"Sounds good to me." Emma said.

Regina walked ahead of Ruby and Emma as they made their way to the beach.

"Are you going to follow her around the whole time while she takes pictures?" Ruby asked.

"I might." Emma said.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"I think she's interesting." Emma told her.

"And what makes her so interesting that you don't want to spend any time with me?" Ruby asked as they hit the sand.

Emma paused to take off her shoes," She's not the same boring people on the boat I see every day."

Ruby scoffed, "I see."

She took off her shoes and stomped away from Emma.

"I didn't mean you Ruby!" Emma called after her.

"What's wrong with her?" Regina asked when Emma walked over to her.

"Who knows? Maybe she needs a nap." Emma said with a shrug.

"You're kind of mean to her." Regina said as she checked her camera.

"I'll make it up to her later. Now go take your pictures" Emma told her, "I'm going to get out of this sweaty shirt for a bit."

Regina walked off a little and took pictures of some of the sun bathers and the water. She turned towards the boardwalk and snapped a few more before something caught her eye.

She turned to see Emma taking off her polo shirt to reveal a white tank top.

"Holy…" Regina muttered to herself then raised her camera to take a few shots.

Ruby stepped up, "What are you doing?"

Regina jumped.

"Are you taking pictures of Emma?" Ruby asked.

"I ..what? No, I was taking pictures of the sand dunes." Regina lied.

"Sure." Ruby said, "Sure you were."

She walked off to Emma and Regina went back to taking pictures of the beach.

"You know you can be a real jerk some times." Ruby said to Emma as she got close to her.

"I didn't mean you." Emma said, "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Ruby said with a smile the asked, "Do you want me to rub some sunblock on your shoulders?"

"I don't have any." Emma told her as she sat down in the sand.

"I have some." Ruby said as she opened up her fanny pack and produced a bottle of coconut scented sunblock.

"Uh sure." Emma said, "Thanks."

Ruby dropped to her knees behind Emma and with a brush of her hand slowly moved Emma's hair off to one side. She squirted a small amount of sunblock into the palm of her hand before rubbing it on Emma's exposed shoulder.

"You have such strong shoulders." Ruby said as she rubbed the lotion into her shoulders and down her biceps.

"I work out." Emma told her.

"I can tell."

"Okay, that's good." Emma said before Ruby's hands wandered too far down her arms "Thanks."

"Not a problem." Ruby said, "Would you mind doing me now?"

"Uh, what?" Emma asked.

Ruby took her shirt off. She was wearing a black bikini top underneath.

"Will you put some sunblock on me?" Ruby asked, then laughed, "What'd you think I meant?"

Emma didn't say anything, just took the bottle of sunblock from her, "Turn around."

Ruby pulled the straps of her bikini top down passed her shoulders, "Make sure I'm nice and covered."

"Sure." Emma said as she squirted some sunblock into her hands then started to rub it into Ruby's shoulders and back.

Ruby turned to see that Regina was watching them. She smiled then gave Regina a wink.

Regina walked the beach, not taking pictures but just enjoying the lap of the ocean at her ankles and the warm soft sand under her feet.

She glanced back at Emma to see her and Ruby sitting close to each other talking.

"Yoo-hoo!"

Regina turned around and saw Eugenia in a bathing suit wearing dark sunglasses and a big hat waving at her. She slowly walked over to her, "Having fun?" Regina asked.

"Absolutely!" Eugenia told her, "Just what my wrinkles need, sunshine and saltwater."

Regina looked around, "Where's Leroy? You two are usually glued at the hip."

"I left him on the boat. It's just me and my girls today." She said then turned to give a little wave to her friends who were sitting on beach loungers under an umbrella sipping on mixed drinks.

"Who's the guy?" Regina asked noticing a man sitting next to one of the women.

"I think that's going to be lucky number 4 for Judy." Eugenia said.

"Wow."

"I've known Judy for 42 years and she's still as boy crazy as ever." Eugenia said with a laugh.

"It must be nice to have friends like that." Regina said to her, "Well not the boy-crazy part but to be such good friends for so long."

"It's a blessing." Eugenia told her with a smile, "And a curse at times."

Eugenia nodded her head towards Ruby and Emma, "What's going on with those two?"

Regina looked back at them; they were now standing on the boardwalk, Emma's yellow flag flying high.

She turned back to Eugenia, "I think they're friends. I don't really know."

"Looks like it's a little bit more than that to me." Eugenia said then shrugged, "But what do I know? I'm just an old woman who's had too much sun today."

"I'm going to go enjoy the last few minutes of shore time with my friends." She said then patted Regina on the shoulder, "Maybe you should do the same."

Regina smiled at Eugenia then decided to head back over to Emma.

She looked down and saw a half a shell sticking out from the wet sand. She bent down and gently dug the shell out and smiled when she saw it was a fully intact sand dollar.

"Hey whatcha got there?"

Regina looked up to see Ruby who'd met her half way back to the designated meet up.

"It's a sand dollar." Regina said then handed it to Ruby to inspect.

"Neat." She said then handed it back, "Emma's just about ready to get back on the boat. Half the group is there already."

"Oh okay." Regina said and they started to walk over to the group and Emma.

"So, Emma says you're going on her second excursion after lunch."

"Yeah I think she's going to the Florida Beer….."

Regina didn't even get the last word out before she tripped and fell forward into the sand.

"Oh shit!" Ruby said as she was by her side, "Are you okay?"

Regina sat up and grabbed her right ankle, "I don't know my ankle is throbbing."

"Okay well don't try to stand." Ruby said then looked in Emma's direction and waved to get her attention.

"I signaled Emma." Ruby told Regina as she held her ankle gently.

"What happened?" Emma asked out of breath from jogging across the beach.

Regina looked up to see Emma.

"She tripped." Ruby answered.

"Let's see if you can stand up." Emma said before putting Regina's arm around the back of her neck. Emma then put her arm around Regina's waist, "Ready?"

Regina nodded and Emma hoisted her up and Regina hissed and her knee buckled when she tried putting weight on her ankle.

"Okay let's get you back to the boat." Emma said, "Just lean on me."

"What about the group?" Ruby asked, "They're not all here yet."

"Shit." Emma mumbled then she looked at Ruby, "You gotta take her then and get to her Whale."

"Why do I have to do it?" Ruby asked as Emma passed Regina over to her.

"Because I can't leave the shore till my group is all here." Emma told her, "Please just take her and make sure she's okay."

"You owe me." Ruby said then she carefully helped Regina off the beach and onto the boardwalk.

"I don't know what I could have tripped on." Regina said as Ruby helped her up the walkway.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Dr. Whale will fix you up." Ruby told her.

They maneuvered slowly down the hallways till they came to the infirmary.

The infirmary wasn't what Regina had expected. She thought it would be small, dark and filled with people groaning.

Instead it was roomy, had white walls and was brightly lit. There were no more than 2 other people laying in beds as a nurse attended to them.

"What happened here?" A man who looked to be in his late 30s with messy short blond hair came over to Regina and Ruby.

"I tripped on the beach and now my ankle hurts." Regina told him.

"Well let's get you to hop up on this bed here and we'll take a look." The man said as he helped Ruby get Regina up on the bed.

"I'm Dr. Whale." He said to her as he gently took Regina's ankle into his hands.

"Regina." She said as she pulled her leg back a little then smiled, "Sorry I'm ticklish."

He chuckled, "That's okay."

He pressed on her ankle a little and she hissed.

"I think it's just a bruise but we'll get some x-rays just to make sure." He told Regina then turned, "Nurse, get Regina into x-ray please."

He looked at Ruby, "You can go now Ruby. Nothing more you can do for her now."

"Thank you." Regina said to her before Ruby smiled then headed out of the infirmary in a hurry hoping to catch up to Emma.

She got back up to the top deck just in time to see Emma following behind Eugenia, "Okay everyone, glad you had a good time!"

Emma spotted Ruby as she finished her goodbye and went over to her, "What'd the Doc say?"

"He thinks it's a bruise but he's going to take x-rays." Ruby said, "Listen, maybe I can go with you on your second excursion?"

"I'm not going." Emma said as she started for the infirmary.

"But you have to." Ruby said, "People paid to go."

"Lily's taking over my second group." Emma told her, "I'm going to go check on Regina."

"But…."

"I'll see you at the dinner later, maybe." Emma called over her shoulder.

Emma walked into the infirmary and saw Regina lying on her back on one of the beds with her right leg propped up.

"Boy you'll just do anything to get my attention won't you?"

Regina lifted her head and smiled when she saw Emma, "You caught me."

Emma pulled up a chair and sat next to her, "So what's the verdict?"

"It's not broken or sprained." Regina told her, "He wants to me stay off of it for a day or two, ice it and he's giving me ibuprofen to help with the pain."

"So you'll live?"

Regina chuckled, "Yeah I'll live."

"Good." Emma said as she stood up, "I'm going to take a quick shower then come back and help you back to your cabin."

"You don't need to do that I have crutches." Regina told her.

"No arguments." Emma told her as she headed out the door.

In her cabin Emma tore off her shirt and tossed it on the bed. She left a trail of clothes to her bathroom before shutting the door and turning on the shower.

25 minutes later Emma emerged from her bathroom wrapped in a towel. She picked up her discarded clothes and noticed her shirt was missing.

"What the hell?" Emma said to herself as she looked around making sure she didn't toss her shirt somewhere else.

She made a mental note to talk to security then grabbed some fresh clothes and got dressed.

Emma made it back to the infirmary just in time to see Regina standing up on crutches. She grabbed Regina's cameras and put them around her neck.

"Nice crutches, very sexy." Emma said to her as they slowly walked out of the infirmary.

Regina laughed.

"Thank God for elevators." Regina said as they stepped out onto her cabin deck.

She fumbled with her key before Emma took it and opened the door for her.

"I could have opened it if they had those swipe keys." Regina told her as she went into her cabin.

"I'll bring it up at the next staff meeting." Emma said as she followed her in.

"Nice cabin." She said as she looked around, "Didn't know you were doubled up in here."

"I'm bunked with the other photographer, Kathryn." Regina told her as she sat down on her bed and rested her crutches next to her.

"Is it nice having a roommate?" Emma asked as she put the cameras down on her bedside table.

"She snores." Regina told her, "But she's one of my best friends so I've learned to deal with it and not smother her in her sleep."

"She's your friend?" Emma asked surprised.

"Yes. She's the one that got me this job." Regina said, "I thought I told you that."

"No, I think I would remember you telling me that your best friend was the other photographer and your bunkmate." Emma said.

Regina laughed, "Guess it slipped my mind."

"So let's get you taken care of." Emma said as she moved to the closet and grabbed two extra pillows.

"Sit back and I'll prop up your ankle." Emma told Regina and she moved so her back was rested against her pillows propped against the wall.

Emma tenderly took Regina's sore ankle and helped move and place it on the two pillows.

"Do you have your ibuprofen?" Emma asked her and Regina nodded her head.

"And where's your ice pack?"

"He must have forgotten to give it to me." Regina told her.

"Okay I'll go get it." Emma said but before she could go Regina caught her by the wrist.

"You don't have to do that." Regina told her.

"I know I don't." Emma said, "But I'm going to anyways."

While Emma went to get Regina's ice pack she grabbed the camera from her bedside table. She looked through the pictures she'd taken on the beach but stopped on her favorite one.

A picture of Emma, hands on her hips staring out into the water.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma ran into Ruby who was leaving the infirmary.

"Hey I was just looking for you but the doctor said you left." Ruby said.

"Yeah I got Regina settled into her room. I only came back because he forgot to give her an ice pack." Emma said as she went into the infirmary.

"Mulan says she's going to be playing some good beats tonight at the club." Ruby said.

"Yeah about that…" She said then paused to ask the nurse for an ice pack. She turned to Ruby, "I won't be able to make it."

"Aw why not?" Ruby asked.

"I'm going to keep Regina company." Emma said then thanked the nurse when she handed her two cold ice packs.

"You know Emma, if I was any other person I might get mad at the way you're blowing me off." Ruby said to her.

Emma smiled, "Well it's a good thing you're not any other person."

She rushed back to Regina's cabin and went in, "Got your ice pack and a spare."

"Thank you." She said to Emma as she placed the ice pack gently on her ankle, "Oooh shit that's cold."

Emma laughed as she put the other ice pack into the freezer of her small cabin fridge.

She then sat down at the foot of Regina's bed, "So where's your bunk mate?"

"Off with your ex taking pictures." Regina said to her.

"Ah yes, Lily." Emma said with a smile, "Let's hope Lily doesn't try to turn her."

"Like into what? A vampire?" Regina asked using her good foot to nudge Emma a little.

Emma smiled at Regina's joke.

"So you're not going to stay down here for the rest of the day are you?" Emma asked her.

"I was thinking about it."

"Nope, that won't do." Emma told her as she got up and grabbed Regina's crutches, "You're coming with me to the top deck for a little."

Regina didn't even argue. She grabbed her crutches and hoisted herself up on them, "Lead the way."

Somewhere below deck Emma's sweaty shirt was being added to a collection of pictures taken on the sly, a favorite coffee cup, and a hairbrush. The collection grew as did the obsession with Emma Swan.

* * *

Emma got Regina situated on a lounge chair before propping her leg up with one of the lounge pillows.

"Ocean air is good for healing bruised ankles." Emma told her.

"Is that your professional opinion Dr. Swan?" Regina asked her.

"It is actually." Emma said, "I'm going to get you something to drink. I'll be right back."

Regina smiled and closed her eyes, "I'm not going anywhere."

Emma went to the bar and grabbed two drinks before carrying them back to Regina.

"They're virgins." Emma said in regards to the drinks as she handed one to Regina.

"Thank you." Regina said then took a sip of hers, "You know you can drink booze right?"

"I know but I'm doing this to show my solidarity." Emma said as she removed the small purple umbrella from her drink.

"Ah okay." Regina said then took another sip before setting her glass down on the table next to her.

"So Ms. Swan, how about you tell me a little about yourself." Regina said, "You know since I almost died on your excursion."

Emma chuckled, "It's not my fault you're a klutz."

Regina glared at her, "We're sharing a drink and I demand information."

"Ooooh you demand it huh?" Emma teased.

Regina pouted and Emma gave in.

"I was born in Boston and moved shortly to Maine with my adoptive parents." Emma told her, "I have a little brother who isn't as annoying as I thought little brothers would be. I like hazel nut coffee, the color red and fall is my favorite season because the foliage change in Maine is the prettiest you'll ever see."

"Sorry to bother you dearies." Eugenia said as she came over to them, "I was just wondering how my favorite person is doing?"

"Well I'm doing just fine Eugenia, thanks for asking." Emma said.

Eugenia slapped her on the arm, "Not you smartass." She said then looked down at Regina.

Regina laughed, "I'm doing okay. Just a little injury but it won't keep me from much."

"If you need anything you just let me know." Eugenia said to her.

"Thanks."

Eugenia then looked at Emma, "You take care of her or I will personally kick your butt."

"Yes Ma'am." Emma said to her.

She waited for Eugenia to walk off before Emma looked at Regina, "I think she means it."

"Oh trust me she does."

Regina shifted her injured foot a little before picking up her drink and taking another sip.

"So how'd you end up on a cruise ship?" Regina asked.

"You know how you make a few bad choices in life and end up with a choice of, 'what the hell am I going to do now?'." Emma asked.

"Um, yeah sure."

"To sum up, I needed to get my shit together before I ended up in the wrong place. I saw an advertisement for a cruise ship needing friendly, peppy people and well here I am." Emma said with a wide smile, "Peppy as ever."

"Is the Storybrooke your first boat?" Regina asked.

"Actually no, I've been on two others. One was called True Believer it was smaller than this one and the other, the last one I was on was called Enchanted." Emma told her, "That's actually where I met Ruby."

"So you've known Ruby for a while now then huh?" Regina asked.

"About 6 years." Emma said and she looked at Regina.

"Would you say she's a good friend?" Regina asked.

"Yeah I mean I guess." Emma told her then smiled, "Wait, are you asking if anything more has gone on between us?"

Regina picked up her drink, "No that's your business." She took a sip of her drink and looked out at the water.

Emma snorted, "Didn't peg you for the jealous type."

"I'm not jealous!" Regina said as she tried to sit up straighter.

"Sure you're not." Emma teased then smiled at her.

"I forgot about the dinner tonight." Regina said as she looked at her watch and changed the subject, "I'm supposed to take pictures."

"I'm sure Kathryn can do it." Emma said to her, "But come to the dinner anyways."

"On crutches?" Regina asked her.

"Sure, it's a dinner. You'll be sitting down, eating and gossiping." Emma told her, "Nothing better than that right?"

"I don't know." Regina said hesitantly.

"Please?" Emma said with a smile she knew Regina couldn't resist.

Before Regina could even answer her Ruby jogged over to them, "Emma, Captain Nolan is looking for you."

"Aww hell." Emma said as she set her drink down, "What's he want?"

"I don't know but he wants to see you ASAP." Ruby said.

"Fine." Emma said then looked at Regina, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

She left Ruby and Regina then headed off to find David.

"So how's the ankle?" Ruby asked.

"It's feeling a bit better." Regina told her.

"Must be nice having someone take care of you like Emma is." Ruby said to her.

"Well, I guess. But I really didn't ask her to." Regina told her.

"I better head back." Ruby said, "Some of us still have to work around here."

Regina shifted into a sitting position and grabbed her crutches. Very carefully she stood up and hobbled over to the rail.

"You know I think something is off with that girl."

Regina turned to see Eugenia standing by her.

"Who? Ruby?" Regina asked, "No, she's okay."

"I'll keep an eye on her." Eugenia told her then patted her on the shoulder before she went to find Leroy.

The ship's horn blew twice and scared the shit out of Regina. She stood on her crutches, one hand over her heart.

"Damn that horn." Kathryn said as she came over to Regina.

Regina smiled, "I guess that means we'll be heading out into the great unknown again huh?"

"It's the hour warning." Kathryn told her, "They'll blow that damn thing again when we're ready to disembark."

"Come, walk with me, talk with me." Kathryn said and Regina gave her a helpless look.

"Hobble over here and we'll sit down." She said as she sat down in one of the lounge chairs.

Regina sat down next to her and propped her foot up.

"So I have a favor." Regina said before Kathryn could say anything, "Will you go to the dinner tonight and take pictures?"

"Sure." Kathryn told her.

"I'm still going to go I just can't balance on crutches and take pictures at the same time." Regina told her.

"Did Emma convince you to go?" Kathryn asked with a grin.

"Maybe."

"Good." Kathryn said then switched the subject, "Lily says you fell on the beach, broke your ankle and Emma scooped you up in her strong arms and carried you two miles back to the boat."

Regina laughed out loud, "That's not exactly how it happened."

"I was walking on the beach with Ruby, tripped and twisted my ankle." Regina told her, "Emma came over and was going to take me back to the boat but couldn't leave her group so Ruby got me back to the boat and to the doctor."

"Oh so Ruby is your hero." Kathryn said smiling.

"What? No. Nobody's my hero, Kathryn." Regina told her.

"But you like her, I can tell."

"Ruby?" Regina asked, "I mean sure she's okay but…"

"Not Ruby." Kathryn said cutting her off, "Emma."

Regina smiled, "Yeah I do."

"So ask her out." Kathryn urged.

"And where exactly are we going to be going stuck on a boat?" Regina asked, "Come on Kathryn."

"Um, there's plenty to do on this boat." Kathryn told her.

Kathryn's gaze shifted and she made a face.

"What?" Regina asked looking over in the direction she was looking at.

"I thought I saw someone by the towel stand." Kathryn said.

"It's probably just a shadow being cast from the sun going down." Regina told her.

"Yeah maybe." Kathryn said as she continued to stare in that direction.

"So, it's not like I can ask her to go dancing." Regina said to Kathryn, resuming their conversation about Emma.

"Obviously not and I'm not just talking about your bum ankle." Kathryn said, "I've seen you dance."

"Oh shut up!" Regina said to her and folded her arms across her chest.

"Pretend to be offended all you want Honey, but you know it's the truth." Kathryn said with a laugh.

"You're not helping." Regina said to her.

"Just ask her out and figure out the rest later." Kathryn said as she got up, "But don't wait too long. I hear there's others who are very interested."

"Who?" Regina asked.

"I'm not telling." Kathryn said.

"Some friend you are." Regina said as Kathryn walked away.

"Love you too." She called out as she kept walking.

Regina sat on the deck and watched as some of the passengers slow danced to the soft music coming from the sound system as the sun started to set. She smiled when she saw Leroy and Eugenia glide by her.

* * *

"Did you fill out an incident report?" David asked Emma as they stood on the bridge.

"I haven't had time yet." Emma told her.

"You haven't had time?" David asked her, "You're lounging around with other staff members on the deck sipping Mai Tai's."

"Virgin Daiquiri." Emma corrected him.

"What the fuck ever." He said as he turned to check on Killian who was manning the wheel.

"You're being paid to take care of this ship not your libido." David told her.

"And you're being paid to float this boat not fuck your first officer but hey, here we are." Emma said to him.

"You'll get your incident report first thing in the morning." She told him before walking out without being dismissed.

* * *

Emma made a quick stop at her room and at first she didn't notice the red rose lying on the pillow of her neatly fixed bed but when she did she stopped in her tracks.

She looked around as if someone was going to jump out from behind a door then carefully picked up the rose. There was a note under it so she picked that up and read it, "I'll be seeing you…"

"What the …." Emma mumbled to herself.

Emma took the rose and note and left her room. She made sure the door was locked then headed up to the top deck.

The ships horn sounded and they were once again on their way.

"Hey what's wrong?" Mary Margaret said as she saw Emma with a worried look on her face.

"Have you seen Lily?" Emma asked ignoring her question.

"She was in the staff dining hall eating dinner." Mary Margaret said and Emma turned on her heels and headed straight for the dining hall designated for staff only.

Emma found Lily sitting at a table with two other staffers and Ruby.

"I need to talk to you." She said as she looked down at Lily.

"Is everything okay?" Ruby asked Emma.

"I need to talk to you." Emma repeated to Lily, "Alone."

The two staffers and Ruby took the hint and left the table.

"You look stressed Emma." Lily said, "Maybe you should utilize the spa while you're here."

"Don't play games with me okay Lily I'm not in the mood." Emma said then sat down and pulled her chair closer to Lily.

"Stay out of my room." She said, "I don't want your little gifts."

"Emma, what the hell are you talking about?" Lily asked as she moved her plate out of the way.

Emma placed the rose and note on the table.

"For me? You shouldn't have." Lily said with a smile.

"It's not funny." Emma told her, "Let's not start this shit again okay?"

Before Lily could defend herself Emma got up from the table and left.

Lily got up from the table leaving the rose and note behind.

"What was that about?" Ruby asked.

"Just Emma being Emma." Lily said as she threw away her trash then put her plate in one of the bins before leaving.

Emma headed back up top to find Regina asleep in the lounge chair. She tried her best to sit down quietly by failed as she missed the lounge chair and fell flat on her ass with a swear.

Regina jolted awake and looked around, "What happened?"

"I'm sorry." Emma said as she slowly got up, "It seems you're not the only klutz on the boat."

Regina sat up in her chair, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah nothing to worry about." Emma told her with a smile, "So you ready to head back to your room?"

"I think so." Regina said and Emma stood up to help her.

"We've got an hour before the dinner so you can rest for a bit." Emma told her as they started on their way to Regina's room.

"Sounds good." Regina said to her.

Once Emma got Regina settled onto her bed; ankle propped up she got her a glass of water and her pain meds.

"Anything else?" Emma asked her and Regina shook her head no.

"I'll see you later then." She said before leaving Regina's cabin.

* * *

Emma had enough time to shower and dress before heading to the dining room.

The place was buzzing. People were talking, laughing and having a good time.

"I knew you'd look good in that shirt." Ruby said to Emma when she saw her.

"Thanks." Emma said to her, "You look nice too."

Ruby smiled, she'd chosen a simple black dress and high heels.

Emma saw Regina approaching them awkwardly on her crutches and she smiled.

"You two look great." Regina said to them.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Emma said noticing her skirt, flats and royal purple button up blouse. Regina smiled, "I was told to look professional and casual."

"I think you accomplished that."

"Thanks." Regina said then looked around, "I think I better go find Kathryn. I'll see you later."

"I think we're seated at the same table." Ruby said to Emma.

"Huh?" Emma asked, she was captivated by the sight of Regina walking away that she'd forgotten Ruby was standing right next to her.

"We're sitting at the same table." Ruby repeated.

"Oh, yeah that's nice." Emma said to her still watching Regina.

Everyone sat down for dinner including Regina who sat two tables away from Emma and Ruby.

Emma grabbed the place card that was at the seat next to her and stood up.

"I don't think you're supposed to do that." Ruby said to her.

Emma waved her quiet as she walked over to Regina's table.

"You're at the wrong table." Emma said to Regina as she grabbed the place card with her name on it and switched it with the one she took from her table.

"Oh, my mistake." Regina said as she excused herself then got up from the table.

She then sat next to Emma at her table and leaned her crutches against the wall out of the way, "Thanks for coming to my rescue." Regina said to Emma, "I'm sure they are nice girls but all they were doing was gossiping and giggling."

Ruby looked over at the table to see a younger blonde hair woman she recognized as Ashley and her friend Belle both of whom work in the housekeeping department.

"Oh I see it's just us girls tonight." Mary Margaret said as she sat down by Ruby.

Regina was distracted by Eugenia and Leroy as they walked into the dining hall arms linked. He whispered something in her ear, pinched her on the ass and watched as she giggled and head off to her table.

"What's the deal with those two?" Regina asked with a head nod towards them, "I thought Leroy worked on the ship."

"Oh he does." Emma said, "He's a gentlemen."

"I'm sure he is but he seems to be getting awfully friendly with Mrs. Lucas' butt." Regina said to her.

"No, he's a paid companion." Mary Margaret said.

"You mean a hooker?" Regina asked surprised.

The other three women laughed.

"No not a hooker." Emma said, "A Gentleman keeps a woman company. He dances with her, escorts her to events and so on."

"There's no sex." Mary Margaret said, "It's kind of forbidden and if it happens a gentleman can get fired."

Regina looked at the two of them as they sat at their table with Eugenia's friends.

"I guess it's nice to have someone while you're on a boat like this for so long." Regina said as she looked at Emma and smiled.

After dinner music played and the dance floor was opened up to the passengers.

"So, have your dance moves improved?" Emma asked Regina.

"I doubt a bruised ankle can improve the fact that I have no rhythm." Regina said to her.

Emma smiled, "Eh probably for the best. New rules from the Captain say we're not really allowed to fraternize with each other in front of the passengers."

"But I danced with Ruby." Regina said to her.

"What you did was not dancing." Emma teased her.

"Tell her I…" Regina looked around, "Where'd Ruby go?"

"Oh she left about 10 minutes ago. She said she had to do something but she'd be back." Mary Margaret told her.

"If you'll excuse me I'm going to bother Kathryn while she's taking her break." Regina said as she turned to grab her crutches. She stood up and off she went to find Kathryn.

Mary Margaret slid a seat over next to Emma. "You know it's not polite to stare." She said seeing Emma as she watched Regina.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Emma said then took a sip of her drink.

"Sure you don't." Mary Margaret said with a smile.

At the end of the evening Emma walked Regina back to her cabin. She watched as Regina fumbled with her key then dropped it. Emma bent down to pick it up and heard Regina's stomach growl.

"Ummm your stomach is speaking to me." Emma said as she unlocked Reinga's door.

"I didn't want to eat too much at the dinner." Regina said with a sheepish grin then went inside her cabin.

"Here's what we'll do." Emma said as she followed Regina inside her cabin, "We'll get you settled in your room and then I'll get you something from the galley."

"Emma…" Regina said but Emma wasn't hearing it.

"You'll learn not to argue with me and just let me have my way." Emma told her with a smile.

Once she got Regina settled onto her bed; ankle propped up she took her dinner order.

Emma stepped off the elevator and was heading towards the galley when Ruby caught up with her.

"Hey I was just coming to see if you wanted to go to the Club with me tonight." She asked.

"Sorry but not tonight." Emma told her as they continued to walk towards the galley.

"Why not?" Ruby asked, "Was it because of that stuff with Lily?"

"No I'm just not in the mood to go dancing tonight." Emma said as she stopped in front of the galley doors, "Besides I'm having dinner with Regina."

"Dinner? We just ate dinner an hour ago." Ruby said to her.

"She didn't eat a lot. So I told her I'd get her something special." Emma explained.

"Fine." Ruby said with a sigh.

She turned to walk away but Emma caught her by the arm, "I am sorry. Maybe we can get a coffee in the morning."

"That sounds great!" Ruby said, her whole mood changed, "I'll see you then!"

Emma watched as Ruby practically skipped down the hall before she pushed through the galley doors and found August and Aurora.

"Just the two people I wanted to see." Emma said with a smile.

After August and Aurora whipped up something special Emma took the tray and made it back to Regina's room.

Regina had moved to the table in her room and sat waiting for Emma.

"Here we go Madam." Emma said as she placed the tray down on the table.

Emma took one of the sandwiches and handed it to Regina then handed her a can of soda and a small bag of chips.

She grabbed the other sandwich then finally sat down, "We'll have to share the chips."

"That's fine." Regina said as she popped the bag open and placed it back on the table.

They sat and ate in silence before Regina let out a loud burp and Emma almost choked on the last chip.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Regina said embarrassed as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Are you kidding me?" Emma said with a smile, "That was pretty impressive!"

"Good because there might be more where that came from." Regina warned.

They sat and giggle for a good minute.

"So, I'm told you have a lot of people interested in you." Regina said casually.

"I'm not surprised."

"I can see it's because of your modesty." Regina said and Emma chuckled.

"I have no doubt in my mind that a lot of people are equally interested in you." Emma told her, "But here's the thing, I'm not interested in any of those other people."

"No?" Regina asked, eyebrows raised.

"No."

"And why's that?" Regina asked as Emma moved closer to her.

"Because I'm only interested in you." Emma said, "And I hope that I'm not making an ass out of myself in assuming you're interested in me as well."

Regina smiled, "You assume correctly."

"I'm going to kiss you now." Emma said as she leaned in, inches from her lips she paused, "Is that okay?"

Regina answered by moving in and kissing her on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning Emma was getting ready for work. She'd checked herself in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable when she noticed she didn't have her name tag on.

She looked on her dresser where she always put it but it wasn't there. She looked around on the floor and even moved the dresser to see if it had fallen behind it but she still couldn't find it.

"Well shit." She swore under her breath.

Thank God she had a couple of spares. She went to her closet and grabbed one of the gold name tags and pinned it to her shirt before pulling her hair back into a ponytail and leaving her room.

Emma walked down the hall, a smug smile on her face. She'd spent a good 20 minutes making out with Regina last night before Kathryn walked in on them and she had to tear herself away.

She started humming the song Stayin' Alive to herself as she strutted to the staff dining hall to meet Ruby for coffee.

She found Ruby sitting at a table by herself and slid into the chair across from her.

"Good morning Ruby." Emma said not even bothering to contain her smile.

"Morning." Ruby said, "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Can't I just be in a good mood?" Emma asked as she leaned back in her chair.

"Sure." Ruby said, "Let me go get our coffees."

Ruby got up and headed to the counter to order their coffees. She was busy talking to the barista that she didn't see Regina come into dining hall and head over to Emma.

"You know if you keep smiling like that people are going to wonder what's wrong with you." Regina said as she sat in the seat across from Emma.

"That's okay most people wonder that already." She said then asked, "How's the ankle?"

"It's not bad today." Regina told her, "So, there's something I want to ask you…"

"You're in my seat."

Regina looked over to see Ruby standing at the table with two coffees in her hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Regina said as she grabbed her crutches and struggled to get up.

Emma got up and helped her, "You wanted to ask me something?"

"Another time." Regina said, "Enjoy your coffee."

Emma watched as Regina walked away then she sat down across from Ruby, "That was kind of rude."

"It was kind of rude for her to sit in my seat." Ruby told her then took a sip of her coffee.

Emma only sat long enough to take two sips of her coffee, "I better get going."

"But..."

"I gotta make my rounds." Emma told her, "Thanks for the coffee."

She left Ruby sitting at the table by herself.

* * *

"You know you're grinning a lot." Kathryn said to Regina as she checked her camera.

"Am I?" She asked innocently.

"I told you to ask her out." Kathryn said, "Did she mistakenly hear, 'Hey, let's make out?'."

Regina laughed, "I was going to ask her out this morning but we got interrupted. Or I interrupted something with her and Ruby."

"Either way, I'm going to ask her I'm just waiting for the perfect time."

"Well you can't do it with her tongue in your mouth." Kathryn said and Regina laughed so hard she snorted.

The two women stood on the top deck talking about their plans for the day when they both spotted Eugenia's friend Judy and a man that Regina recognized from the beach.

The man slowly got down on one knee.

"Kath, get this." Regina said and Kathryn lifted her camera as a small crowd gathered around the couple.

They couldn't hear what was going on but the older man pulled something of his pocket and Judy covered her mouth.

There was a lot of nodding from Judy then the man struggled to get up and Judy helped him. They hugged and the crowd cheered.

Regina saw Eugenia wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Looks like you're not the only one that found love." Kathryn said as she took a couple more pictures.

"It was a kiss." Regina said, "I wouldn't call it love."

"Whatever you say, my friend."

"Go away before I throw you overboard." Regina said then nudged her friend with one of her crutches.

"You know there's a big penalty for throwing someone overboard." Emma said as she came up to Regina, "Plus I hear there's a lot of paperwork involved too."

"Well if there's paperwork then forget about it." Regina said smiling at her.

"So, I see Eugenia's friend is gonna head down the aisle again." Emma said as she leaned against the rail.

"Seems to be that way." Regina said.

Emma was staring at the group around Judy, "I'm doing all I can not to kiss you right now."

Regina smiled and moved closer to her.

"Be cool woman." Emma said, "Fraternizing between staff isn't allowed."

"What about dinner?" Regina asked, "Is that allowed?"

"What'd you have in mind?"

"Dinner." Regina said, "Didn't you just hear me say dinner?"

Emma laughed, "I meant, here on the boat? When we get to the Bahamas? What?"

"I haven't decided yet but when I do I'll let you know." She said then started to walk off.

Emma was watching Regina as she maneuvered on her crutches across deck to Eugenia that she didn't see Ruby come and stand next to her.

"What's going on over there?" Ruby asked with a head nod in the direction of the clustered people.

"Judy just got engaged." Emma told her.

"Who's Judy?" Ruby asked looking over at the group.

Emma pointed to the slender, tall woman in her early 70s, "She's one of Eugenia's friends."

"Huzzah." Ruby said with no flair.

Emma looked at her, "Don't you have hair to cut or something?"

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily." Ruby said to her, "Tomorrow night after we leave dock from Nassau we're having the masquerade party and I was wondering…."

"I'll be there so I'm sure I'll see you." Emma said cutting her off before she could finish, "I should go say congratulations to the happy couple."

Emma excused herself then went over to Judy and husband number four, George a real estate agent from Boston.

* * *

Regina had gone back to her cabin to rest her ankle and go through some of the pictures she had taken. She rested on her bed and scanned through the pictures on her first camera.

"Is everyone gay on this cruise?" Kathryn asked Regina as she walked into their cabin and put her camera and bag down on a chair.

"I don't think so … maybe?" Regina said, "Why?"

"Lily just asked me out." Kathryn said as she sat on her bed.

Regina snorted.

"Why is this funny to you Ms. Mills?" Kathryn asked, "I am a very attractive and desirable woman."

"Yes you are but you're not gay." Regina pointed out.

"Well no." Kathryn said, "But I told her I'd go out for drinks with her."

"Just be careful with her." Regina said, "Emma said she's a little on the nutty side."

"I'm just going for drinks, not pledging my undying love." Kathryn told her as she stood up and took off her shirt.

She stepped into the bathroom, "But thanks for the heads up."

She shut the door and turned on the shower.

A few decks down, a withered rose and a crumpled note were placed by a small picture of Emma, a picture Emma didn't know someone took.

* * *

Emma was busy making sure things were getting done for the masquerade party tomorrow night and her early morning excursion that she didn't have time to sit down for lunch. She spent most of her afternoon checking to make sure the pantries were stocked and August had enough help for the food planned for tomorrow.

"How's Aurora working out for you?" Emma asked him.

"She's a beauty!" He said to her and Emma smiled.

By night fall Emma was tired and hungry and slightly grumpy as she made her way to her cabin. She stripped off her shirt and kicked off her shoes then went into the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and struggled with the button on her pants and growled with frustration.

She looked up at the mirror, "What the fuck?"

Taped to her mirror was a black and white picture of Emma encircled by a heart drawn in peach colored lipstick.

Emma ripped the photo from the mirror and looked at it. She was standing on a dock staring out onto the water as a few people, more than likely passenger walked passed her. Emma noticed the Canadian flag flying on a tall pole in the background. This must have been taken on their last cruise to Nova Scotia. She didn't recall seeing anyone take her picture.

She put the picture down on the counter before wiping the lipstick off her mirror. She finished undressing before getting in the shower.

After she dried off she got dressed, put the picture in the back pocket of her jeans before leaving her cabin to meet Regina for a late dinner.

"I almost thought you weren't going to show up." Regina said as Emma slid into the booth across from her.

"Sorry." Emma said, "I got a little side-tracked."

"Another woman?" Regina teased and that produced a small smile on Emma's face.

"No, not another woman." Emma said to her.

"So notice anything different about me?" Regina asked with a smile.

"Nope, still beautiful as ever." Emma said.

"Charming." Regina said, "I don't have my crutches."

"You got cleared?"

"Well no, I still have to wear a brace but the swelling is down and I can put my weight on it." Regina told her.

"Well this calls for a celebration." Emma said then turned to the bar where the bartender was washing out a glass.

"Oh _Garçon_! Two beers lightly chilled please?" She called out.

The bartender gave her a confused look and Emma snickered before turning back to Regina, "Guess he doesn't get my humor."

"I'm guessing many don't." Regina said then stood up "I'll get our beers."

Emma watched as Regina walked slowly up to the bar, the swish of her hips and that perfect ass. Good God!

Emma was enjoying the sight when Lily came into the dining hall and sat down across from Emma.

"I didn't say you could sit down." Emma said to her.

"I didn't ask." Lily said with a smile.

"So, she's the new flavor of the week huh?" Lily asked with a nod of her head towards Regina,  
"She doesn't really seem like your type."

"You mean sane?" Emma asked, "Look Lily, we're both stuck on this boat so how about we just agree to stay out of each other's way?"

"I'm over it Emma." Lily said as she stood up when she saw Kathryn walk into the dining hall, "Enjoy your 32 flavors."

She walked over and greeted Kathryn and they sat at a table in the corner.

"Apparently the bartender doesn't like to be called Garcon." Regina said as she came back to the table, sat down and placed their beers down, "In fact he told me that you better, and I quote, 'Knock that shit off .' "

Emma was watching Lily and Kathryn and hadn't heard a word Regina had said.

"Would you like to go join them?"

Emma looked at Regina, "Huh?"

"You seem more interested in what your ex is doing than what I'm saying." Regina said, "So would you like to go join them?"

"No, it's not that." Emma said, "It's just, I didn't know Kathryn was gay."

"She's not and before you say anything, I already warned her about Lily." Regina told her, "It's just drinks and nothing more."

Emma gave one more glance over to them before smiling at Regina, "Okay so how about we order?"

* * *

After dinner they went to the top deck and enjoyed the ocean air and night sky.

Emma looked around then wrapped an arm around Regina's waist and pulled her close, "I'm going to kiss you now."

And before Regina could say anything, Emma leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

She wrapped her other arm around her waist and Regina's arms went around Emma's shoulders.

They were both out of breath when they pulled back.

"What if someone saw?" Regina asked her.

"No one saw." Emma reassured her then pulled her in again, "And if someone did, what's the worst that could happen?"

Both women were too busy kissing that they didn't see someone slink back into the shadows.

"As much as I love kissing you." Emma said smiling, "And I do love it. I think I better walk you back to your cabin now."

"Afraid you won't be able to restrain yourself?" Regina joked.

"I am restraining myself." Emma said as she took Regina's hand.

They walked as slow as they could till they were standing at Regina's cabin door.

Emma kissed Regina one more time before saying good night then waiting for her to go into her room before leaving.

Emma knocked lightly on Mary Margaret's door and waited.

The door opened and there stood Mary Margaret wearing a faded blue terry cloth robe, one pink hair roller clinging to her bangs.

"What's wrong?" Mary Margaret asked her as she let Emma in and shut the door behind her.

"Do you remember this?" Emma asked as she pulled the picture from her pocket and handed it to her.

"Looks like one of our trips to Nova Scotia." Mary Margaret said, "Why?"

"I don't recall anyone taking my picture." Emma told her.

"People are always taking pictures, Emma." Mary Margaret said as she handed the picture back.

"Do they also tape the picture to bathroom mirrors and encircle it with a lipstick drawn heart?" Emma asked.

"What?" Mary Margaret asked shocked, "Is that how you got it?"

Emma nodded then sat down at the end of Mary Margaret's bed, "And there's been other things."

"What things?"

"Things have gone missing and then there was the rose and note." Emma said.

"Okay that's creepy and a little scary." Mary Margaret said, "What did Anton say?"

"Um…."

"Emma!" Mary Margaret said, "This is serious. You need to tell security about it."

"I just don't know how they are getting into my room." Emma said, "My door is always locked when I'm not there."

"Go talk to Anton first thing in the morning." Mary Margaret told her, "If you don't I will go to David."

Emma stood up, "Relax okay." She said as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "I will go talk to Anton first thing. I promise."

"Good." Mary Margaret said, "Good."

Emma opened the door, "Thanks for looking out for me."

Mary Margaret smiled at her, "Any time."

When Emma got to her cabin she cautiously opened the door then went inside. Nothing seemed different; no strange gifts were left behind.

Emma sighed then went into her bathroom and changed into her pajamas before crawling into bed.

She got comfortable and a smile appeared on her face as she thought of Regina.

She rolled to her side and clicked off the bedside table leaving her in darkness. She rolled back over and gasped as she looked up at the ceiling above her bed.

Written in fluoresce paint was a message just for her.

"Sweet Dreams Emma."


	6. Chapter 6

"Fuck waiting till morning." Emma said to herself as she threw back her covers and turned on her light. She didn't bother changing or putting on slippers. She left her cabin and headed straight to Anton's cabin.

She pounded on his door till he swung it open, one eye staring at her the other still seeming to be asleep.

"WHAT?!" He yelled at her.

"I have a security problem that can't wait till morning so get your Inspector Gadget kit or whatever and meet me back at my cabin." She told him.

He stood staring at her confused.

"Move your ass!" She yelled and that seemed to get him moving.

Emma went back to her cabin and a few minutes later in came Anton, his long curly hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"What's the problem?" He asked her.

"Go stand by my bed and look up at the ceiling." She told him and he gave her a look.

She gave him a gentle shove as she went to her bedside table.

"I don't see anything." He said as he stared up.

Emma turned off the light.

"Shit." He cursed.

Emma turned the light back on, "Yeah, shit indeed."

"And I'm going to assume you didn't put that there yourself." Anton said as he looked at her.

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, "You assume correct."

"Anything else?" He asked her.

"Because the creepy writing on the ceiling isn't enough?" Emma asked and he just looked at her.

"A few of my things have gone missing." She told him then waited for him to pull out his note book.

"Go on." He said.

"My name tag, a shirt, my hairbrush and my favorite coffee cup." Emma told him.

He scribbled in his notebook then asked, "Is that it?"

Emma went to her discarded jeans on the floor and pulled out the picture before handing it to him, "This was left on my mirror in the bathroom with a heart drawn around it with lipstick."

He took the picture from her and looked at it, "Was the lipstick yours?"

"No." Emma said, "I don't wear lipstick."

He went to the door, opened it and checked it, "It doesn't seem to have been forced open."

He shut the door and turned to her, "Did you give your key out to anyone on the boat?"

"That's against the rules." She said and he gave her a look.

She sighed, "No, I didn't give my key out to anyone."

"Okay I'll get one of my guys to look into this." He told her.

"Not Jefferson." Emma said to him.

"Why?"

"Because he's creepy and I don't want him in my room rifling through my shit in the name of investigating." Emma told him.

"Fine. I'll have someone other than Jefferson look into it." He told her, "Happy now?"

"Yes thank you." She told him as she walked him to the door, "And keep this quiet okay? I don't want to scare people."

He nodded then said good night before she shut and locked the door.

She then went back to her bed and sat down for a minute before finally laying down then turning off the light. She did all she could to avoid looking at the ceiling till she fell asleep.

In the morning Regina was on the top deck enjoying a plate of mini-banana walnut muffins and a cup of hot coffee when Eugenia came over and slowly sat down next to her on a deck chair.

"What's with the sunglasses and big hat? Are you hiding out from the paparazzi?" Regina asked her.

"Mmmm quieter please." She said as she sat back and pulled the hat down on her head.

"Are you okay?" Regina practically whispered.

"We celebrated Judy's engagement a little too much last night." Eugenia told her, "My head feels like it's going to pop off."

"Here." Regina said holding out her coffee, "It's hot, strong and black."

"Sounds like the man I danced with last night." Eugenia chuckled as she took the cup.

"So when does Judy plan on getting married?" Regina asked as she popped a muffin into her mouth.

"When do we get to the Bahamas?"

Regina choked, "That soon?" She asked with her mouthful.

"Love waits for no one." Eugenia said, "And I mean, they aren't getting any younger."

"Besides it's not the first port but the second one. Cococay I think it's called." Eugenia said then took a sip of the coffee and groaned in delight, "Mmm heavenly."

"Ah just the photographer I was looking for."

Regina turned to see Lily standing next to her chair.

"Are you sure you weren't looking for Kathryn?" Regina asked her.

"Nope, looking for you beautiful." Lily said with a smile.

"She's taken." Eugenia said behind her sunglasses.

"Relax Granny, I just need her to take a few pictures of the ballroom before tonight." Lily said to her.

"Right now?" Regina asked Lily.

"Right now." She said, "Unless you and your bodyguard are too busy having girl talk."

Regina looked at Eugenia, "If you'll excuse me, duty apparently calls."

"Loudly it seems." Eugena said, and though you couldn't see it she was glaring at Lily the best she could behind her sunglasses.

"I have to get my camera equipment." Regina told Lily as they stepped on the elevator.

"That's fine." Lily said, "It's not like I haven't been to your cabin before."

Regina looked at her.

"Relax geez it was for a small night cap with your very beautiful and probably very straight friend." Lily told her as Regina unlocked her door and stepped inside.

Lily stood in the doorway and watched as Regina gathered her cameras.

After she grabbed her equipment Regina followed Lily to the banquet room that was set up for the masquerade ball.

"So are people told in advance about this or does the cruise supply costumes?" Regina asked.

"In advance." Lily told her, "And most jump at the chance."

Regina snapped a few pictures then looked at Lily, "Why?"

"For one night you get to be someone else. You can do what you want, act however you want and no one can judge you because they don't know who the hell you are." Lily explained.

"Makes sense I guess." Regina said then lifted her camera and resumed taking pictures.

"Emma always liked the masquerade balls." Lily said, "If anyone knew how to hide behind a mask it would be Emma."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Regina asked.

"It means Emma's always had a hard time showing who she really is." Lily said, "That is until she's breaks up with you."

Regina gave her a look.

"I'm just letting you know a little about her." Lily said, hands up as if to say, 'don't shoot the messenger.'

"Thank you but you'll excuse me if I don't take the word of her ex to heart." Regina said as she snapped a few more pictures.

"Hey, not a problem." Lily said as she leaned against a column, "God knows the things she's said about me."

"She doesn't talk about you." Regina told her, even though she knew that wasn't true.

Lily smirked, "Sure."

Regina ignored her and took a few more pictures before turning to her, "Okay all done."

She headed for the door and Lily caught up with her.

"See you later Regina." Lily said then smiled before going the opposite way down the hall.

Regina went back to her cabin and found Kathryn wrapped in a towel and coming out of a steamy bathroom.

"Hey, where were you?" Kathryn asked as she sat down in a chair and started to rub moisturizer on her smooth, bare legs.

"Taking pictures of the ballroom before the party." Regina told her as she put her camera down on the table.

"Why?" Kathryn asked.

"Because apparently the Captain wanted pictures of it an all its glory." Regina told her.

"But I already took pictures of the ballroom." Kathryn told her, "Who told you pictures needed to be taken?"

"Lily."

"Oh." Kathryn said with raised eyebrows, "Yeah she came and got me earlier and said the captain wanted them."

"Little shit." Regina cursed, "I think she just wanted to get me away from Emma."

"Probably because she still has a thing for her." Kathryn told her.

"She told you that?" Regina asked surprised.

"Well no but I mean sometimes it's pretty obvious." Kathryn told her as she got up and went to her closet.

Regina sighed, "Great."

"If you ask me it's a no-brainer." Kathryn said as she turned to her friend, "And Emma would be stupid to go back to her ex."

Regina smiled, "Thanks Kath."

"Always." She said then returned to digging through her closet for something to wear.

Regina left her cabin and went in search of Emma.

"Hey Mary Margaret, have you seen Emma?" Regina asked when she ran into her on her way to her aerobics class.

"She's with Anton." Mary Margaret told her.

"The head of security? Why?" Regina asked.

"You'll have to ask her Regina." Mary Margaret told her, "I'm sorry I have to go I'm already late."

She watched with a furrowed brow as Mary Margaret hurried down the hall then she made her way to security.

Emma was just leaving the office when Regina got there.

"Hey."

"Hey." Emma said, "What's going on?"

"I was just going to ask you the same thing." Regina said to her.

Emma looked back at the office then back at Regina, "Have you had breakfast yet?"

They ordered breakfast at the Officer's Club then sat down at a booth.

"So some weird stuff has been happening since we started this cruise." Emma told her, "Things have gone missing in my room. A picture of me I don't remember having taken of me was taped to my bathroom mirror and last night was the weirdest yet."

Regina looked concerned, "What happened?"

"Someone painted 'Sweet Dreams Emma' on my ceiling in florescent paint." Emma told her.

"Holy…" Regina didn't finish her sentence, "Who did it?"

Emma shrugged, "Anton's looking into it."

"Well should you have a bodyguard or something?" Regina asked.

Emma smiled, "I like that you're worried."

"Emma this is serious." Regina asked, as she looked around the club. Everyone was a suspect now.

Emma reached out and took Regina's hand, "Hey, don't worry. I'm fine and everything is going to be okay."

"I think it might be Lily." Regina said to her.

Emma smiled, "Just because she's my ex doesn't mean she's going to do weird shit like this."

"You said it yourself that she was a little obsessed with you." Regina said, "And Kathryn told me that Lily might still like you."

"I'll just ask her." Emma said.

"No. Not by yourself." Regina said, "Take Anton with you."

"If it will make you happy I will." Emma said with a chuckle, "But I'm telling you there's nothing to worry about."

Regina looked at Emma. She knew even though she was telling Regina not to worry and that everything was going to be fine maybe a part of her didn't believe it.

"So, are you ready for tonight?" Emma asked, changing the subject.

"Tonight?"

"The ball." Emma said to her, "You're going right?"

"I guess." Regina told her, "I mean I have a dress and a mask but I don't know now."

"Come." Emma said, "It'll be fun."

Emma smiled, "And we can dance."

"I thought that wasn't allowed." Regina said.

"I'm rebelling." Emma said, "Besides, what are they going to do? Throw me overboard?"

Regina smiled but she was still worried about Emma.

"Oh and are you going with me on the excursion to Nassau this afternoon?" Emma asked her.

"If you want me to." Regina said.

"I'll see you then." Emma said before leaving.

They'd be docking in the Bahamas in just under an hour so Emma had a little free time before her afternoon excursion. She'd lead her group so they could explore Nassau and enjoy their day there before they got back onboard and went to the masquerade ball that evening.

The ship then would continue on its way to their last port, CocoCay before finally heading back home.

"Emma, just the person I was looking." Eugenia said as she came up to her.

"Hello Eugenia." Emma said, "Are you going on my excursion later?"

"No honey, my group of friends and I are wandering on our own. We're going to have one last hurrah before Judy gets married." Eugenia told her.

"And when is Judy getting married?" Emma asked as she stopped looking at her clipboard.

"Well that's what I've come to ask you about." Eugenia said with a small smile, "She wants to get married when we dock in CocoCay, somewhere on a beach."

"Sounds beautiful."

"Well, it wouldn't be a legal wedding since there's no paperwork but it's the ceremony that she really wants." Eugenia told her, "Judy said she'd go to the court house and get married when they get home."

"Oh." Emma said, "So what's the problem?"

"She wants the Captain to "marry" them." Eugenia said, "But she can't really just wander onto the bridge to ask him."

"So you want me to ask him huh?" Emma asked.

"Now you're catching on."

Emma smiled, "I'll go right now. You stay put and I'll be back."

"Thank you dear." Eugenia said then watched Emma leave.

Regina spotted Eugenia standing by the rail so she went over to join her.

After they exchanged pleasantries Eugenia told her that Emma was doing her a favor.

Ruby came walking over with two cups of coffee, "Where's Emma?"

"She's running a little errand." Eugenia said to her.

"Are you going on Emma's excursion?" Ruby asked Regina.

"Yes and I'm all ready to take pictures of beautiful Nassau." Regina told her as she held up one of her cameras.

Without another word to either woman Ruby turned around and walked off throwing both cups of coffee into the nearest trash receptacle.

"Who pissed in her cornflakes this morning?" Eugenia asked and Regina let out a loud laugh.

Meanwhile Emma was having no luck convincing David to married Judy and husband number 4.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?" Emma asked him, "Its 30 minutes tops. I think your first mate here can handle a docked boat for 30 minutes."

"Nice. Insult me then expect me to do a favor for you." David said to her.

"I can do it if you want." Killian spoke up and David shot him a look.

"No offense there boy toy but for some reason she wants the Captain of the ship to do it." Emma told him.

She looked at David, "What am I supposed to tell them?"

"Tell them it's not a legal marriage and I'm not licensed to perform weddings at sea." He told her, "Having a Captain's hat doesn't make it magically possible for me to marry them legally."

Emma sighed, "Why the hell are you even Captain of this ship if you don't want to do anything?"

"It pays well." He told her.

"Well thanks for nothing Captain Nolan." She said to him as she turned and walked off.

"Always a pleasure Emma." He called after her.

Emma didn't have time to continue arguing with David she had to grab her ugly yellow flag and lead her excursion to Nassau.

Regina was already waiting with the group when Emma appeared on the top deck. She did her normal speech then led her group down the walkway.

While Emma's group went off to do their own thing Regina and Emma stayed behind on the beach.

Regina was snapping pictures when Emma came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"You just messed up my shot." Regina said as she closed her eyes at the touch of Emma's lips on her skin.

"Worth it." Emma said as she let go of Regina's waist.

"Aren't you worried someone is going to see us?" Regina asked her.

"No one's gonna see us." Emma told her as she took Regina's hand and they walked down the beach.

What Emma didn't know was that someone was indeed watching them and they didn't like it one bit.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Emma and her group were back on the ship, it remained docked for 2 more hours waiting for the remaining passengers to board.

For those two hours Emma was making sure everyone was prepared for the ball later that night. She'd checked in with the kitchens and made sure the wait staff was ready.

She then decided to check the ballroom.

"Hey Mulan." Emma said as she went up to the music booth.

Mulan took off her red eye mask, "How'd you know it was me?"

"You're in the DJ booth and your purple headphones are a dead giveaway." Emma said, "But I like your costume."

"Um, that's not a real sword is it?" Emma asked point to the sword slung across her back.

Mulan just smiled and pulled her mask back on.

* * *

Regina was on the top deck taking a few pictures of the sunset when Eugenia came over to her.

"What's with the pensive look?" Eugenia asked her when Regina put her camera down.

"Emma."

"Please don't tell me there's trouble in paradise already." Eugenia said, "You two just got together."

"No, it's not that." Regina said, "Someone's been doing some real creepy things and I think it might be her ex."

"Now who's the ex again?" Eugenia asked looking around the boat.

"She's not up on deck right now." Regina told her, "But she's got straight long brown hair, kind of a pretty but hard looking face. She's an excursionist and her name is Lily."

"Ah yeah okay." Eugenia said nodding her head, "She's got beady shifty eyes."

She stepped closer to Regina, "I'm going to keep an extra eye on her now."

"No, Eugenia, you don't have to do that." Regina said, "Just …."

Eugenia held up a hand silencing her, "No one's going to suspect an old lady of spying."

Regina knew there was no use trying to convince her to leave it alone.

"Just be careful." Regina told her and Eugenia smiled at her.

* * *

Back at her cabin Regina was getting ready for the ball when Kathryn came in.

"Damn, Boobs." Kathryn said using the old nickname she had for Regina after seeing her in her costume.

"I told you not to call me that anymore." Regina said as she smoothed out her royal purple and black dress.

"I'm sorry but when the first thing I see is boobs then that's what I'm going to call you." Kathryn said to her.

"I'm changing." Regina said then turned to her closet.

"Don't you dare!" Kathryn said to her, "You look beautiful."

"Are you sure?" Regina asked as she grabbed her purple feathered mask from the table.

"Abso-fucking-lutely." Kathryn said to her.

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

"Do you want me to wait for you to change?" Regina asked.

"Oh I'm not going. I'm going to the Officer's club and having a few drinks." Kathryn told her, "Then I'm coming back here, putting my feet up and finishing chapter 8 of my smut book."

Regina laughed, "Smut book?"

"Don't judge me Miss My Boobs Are Down Here." Kathryn told her with a pointed finger.

Regina threw her hands up in surrender, "You do what makes you happy."

"Thank you." Kathryn said as she set her camera down on the table, "Now get out of here so I can start my evening in peace without being distracted by your tits."

Regina slapped Kathryn on her arm as she walked passed her, "Enjoy your evening."

"Plan on it!" Kathryn said just as Regina closed the door behind her.

Regina could hear the music as she got closer to the ballroom. She slipped on her mask as she went inside.

She looked around at all the people, mostly passengers as they sat at the tables and mingled or were out on the dance floor dancing.

She then realized she had no clue what Emma was going to be wearing. She could be anyone in here and Regina wouldn't know it.

"Offer you a drink?"

Regina turned around to see someone in a deep red mask, a crimson ball gown and a black cape.

The woman smiled and Regina saw fangs.

"Um, thanks but no thanks." Regina said declining the drink as she looked around.

"Expecting someone?" The woman asked as she set one of the glasses down on a nearby table.

Regina tried to figure out who was behind the mask but couldn't.

"I'm looking for Emma."

"She's not here yet." The woman said then smiled.

"How do you know?" Regina asked but she didn't get a chance to answer as she was distracted by another ball-goer walking past

The woman was dressed in a short fuchsia dress with a black Victorian embroidered design on the front and black sheer stockings that went all the way up the woman's thigh. She wore a small black velvet jacket that had flared sleeves and ribbons tied in bows just above the elbows. Her face was covered by a black mask that had a small embroidered design on it and feathers on one side.

"That's not Emma." The fanged woman said to Regina getting her attention.

"How do you know?" Regina asked.

"Because Emma wouldn't be caught dead in something that slutty." The woman said then took a sip of her drink, "You have a good night Regina."

And before Regina could ask who the woman was she flared her cape, turned and walked away.

Someone tapped Regina on her shoulder and she jumped as she turned around.

"Oh dear, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Eugenia?" Regina asked looking closer at the woman.

She was dressed in a light blue and white ball gown her hair done up high with a light blue feather in it. She had on a thin see-through white mask, her glasses rested over it.

"The one and only." Eugenia said to her with a smile, "That's Leroy over there."

Regina looked at saw him dressed in a white satin outfit. Gold buttons and embroidery ran down the front of his long coat. He wore a matching, what Regina could only describe as a pirate hat.

"He has hair." Regina said as she looked at Eugenia.

"It's a wig." Eugenia said to her, "I personally like him without it.

Eugenia got lost in thought for a minute then she whole-body shuddered and let out a "Whoo."

She looked at Regina, "Where's Emma?"

"I have no clue." Regina said as she looked around.

Her eyes stopped scanning when she saw someone entered the ballroom and she smiled.

Black slacks, patent leather shoes and a maroon colored vest clung to the person's body while a long black coat flowed down passed the person's knees. Even with the ruby encrusted black mask on, Regina knew it was Emma.

Emma headed straight for Regina, "Hello beautiful stranger."

Regina blushed behind her mask, "Hello."

Emma smiled then turned to Eugenia, "Hello, Eugenia."

"Hello Dear." She said then turned to see Edna talking to Leroy, "If you'll excuse me I need to go pry Edna off my date."

Once Eugenia was gone, Emma's attention was back on Regina, "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you." Regina said then without caring she leaned over and kissed Emma on the lips, their mask hitting each other.

"You ready to dance?" Emma asked her as she took her hand.

"Only if you're ready to see me make a fool of myself." Regina told her.

"Not going to happen as long as I'm around." Emma told her with a smile.

From the shadows, someone in a Phantom of the Opera mask watched as they headed to the dance floor.

* * *

"My feet are killing me I need to sit down." Regina told Emma as the song they were dancing to segue into a new one.

"We've only been dancing for an hour." Emma said as she followed Regina from the dance floor over to an open table.

"Non-stop in these heels." Regina said as she sat down and lifted her foot to show off her heels.

Emma smiled, "I'll get you a drink."

Emma went to the bar and waited with a crowd of people.

Someone in a Queen of Hearts costume came up behind Emma.

"Having fun?"

Emma turned to see who was talking to her. She squinted as she tried to figure out who it was.

"It's Ruby."

"Ah." Emma said, "Yeah I'm having fun."

"You looked real good out there on the dance floor." Ruby told her.

"Thanks." Emma said as she moved up closer to the bar.

"So how about a dance or two for me?" Ruby asked her.

"Yeah sure." Emma said, "Just let me sit for a minute, catch my breath and have a drink and I'll be ready to go."

Ruby smiled at her, "Sounds great."

Ruby left Emma in line and Emma finally got to the front of the bar and ordered. She was waiting patiently as one of two bartenders got her drinks.

"So I hear you're just giving out dances now."

Emma sighed. She could recognize Lily's voice anywhere.

"My dance card is full." Emma told her as the bartender handed her the drinks she ordered, "Just in case you were thinking about asking."

Lily smiled, showing her fangs.

"What are you smiling about?" Emma asked, irritated.

"Just remembering how most of our dances ended with us in bed together."

Emma scoffed at her then pushed past her and went back to Regina.

She sat down by Regina and handed her a glass of white wine then put her beer on the table.

"I promised Ruby a dance or two." Emma told her, "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Regina said then took a sip of wine, "Just as long as she doesn't get too handsy with you."

"I'll do what I can to keep her on her best behavior." Emma said then took a long sip of her beer.

Regina looked around at all the people in the ballroom enjoying themselves, "Does the Captain ever come to any of these events?" She asked Emma.

"The only thing David is forced to attend is the Captain's dinner on the last night of the cruise." Emma told her.

"You really don't like him do you?" Regina asked.

"He's okay." Emma said, "Just don't really like the way he handled the whole thing with Mary Margaret."

"I understand that."

"Let's not talk about David." Emma said as she scooted closer, "In fact let's not talk about anything right now."

Emma leaned in and kissed Regina. She pulled back just a little and whispered in Regina's ear, "Your boobs are very distracting tonight."

Regina chuckled and playfully pushed Emma away.

"Don't you have someone you need to dance with?" Regina asked.

"I don't see Ruby at the moment." Emma said, "Besides I want to finish my beer."

"Well I have to pee." Regina said to her.

"Thank you for sharing that with me." Emma said, "I'm glad we're at a point in our relationship that you feel comfortable sharing such intimate information."

"Oh shut up." Regina said with a laugh as she stood up.

"Behave while I'm gone." She said as she left the table.

Regina left the ballroom and went in search of the nearest restroom.

She was halfway down hall when someone grabbed her from behind. She struggled against whoever it was but couldn't get free. She was then forcefully shoved into a darkened room, the door slammed behind her and she heard it lock.

Regina ran to the door and pounded on it, "HEY! Let me out!"

But it was too late, the person was already gone.

* * *

Emma had been sitting by herself for a few minutes now when Lily sat down in Regina's seat next to her, "What happened? Did Cinderella leave you at the ball all by yourself?"

Emma looked at her then took a long sip of her beer.

"Silent treatment huh?" Lily asked with a smile, "That's okay Emma, you hide behind your mask."

Lily got up from the table and Emma's eyes followed her as she headed back to the dance floor.

Someone touched her shoulder. She jumped and turned to see Ruby standing by her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Ruby said, "Was just coming over to ask about that dance."

Emma looked around for Regina then stood up, "Yeah, okay."

As soon as they stepped onto the dance floor the music went from a thumping beat to a slow jam.

"Perfect timing." Ruby said with a smile at Emma.

They danced close to each other and Ruby noticed Emma was distracted.

Their second dance was yet another slow song and Ruby was enjoying how close she was to Emma.

Eugenia and Leroy waltzed slowly over to them. Leroy was in a blissful state as his hat and wig were gone and his balding head rested against Eugenia's boobs.

"I hope you're not thinking about cutting in." Ruby said to Eugenia.

Eugenia ignored her not knowing if she was joking or not.

She looked at Emma, "Where's Regina?"

"She went to the restroom." Emma told her, "But that was a while ago."

Emma could feel Ruby trying to lead them away from Eugenia.

Emma watched as Eugenia looked around the dance floor and the ballroom.

"Where's your nutty ex at?" Eugenia asked her.

Emma looked around, "I don't know."

"Okay that's it." Eugenia said and tried pulling away from Leroy.

He didn't respond so she pinched his ass. "Let go." She commanded.

He reluctantly let her go, a sad scowl on his face as he looked at her.

"Come on." Eugenia said grabbing Emma's arm and tearing her away from Ruby.

"HEY!" Ruby started to complain but Eugenia whipped around and gave her a look that made Ruby shut her mouth quick.

Eugenia and Emma left the ballroom and stood in the hall.

"Closest bathroom is this way." Emma said and she and Eugenia head left down the hallway.

They made a right turn and stopped when they heard the pounding and shouting.

Emma broke into a run and went straight to the door.

"Regina?!" Emma yelled.

"Emma?" Regina yelled from the other side of the door, "Get me the hell out of here please!"

Emma grabbed at the handle out of instinct and tried turning the knob and pulling the door open but it was locked.

"Regina, I'm going to get you out of there just hang on." Emma said, "Eugenia is here too so talk to her I'll be right back."

"No! Don't leave me Emma!" Regina yelled as she pounded on the door.

"Okay, okay calm down. I'm not going anywhere." Emma said through the door then turned to Eugenia, "I need you to haul ass to the security office and get Anton."

"Just tell me where." Eugenia said to her.

"Deck 2. Room 219, it has a blue door." Emma told her and Eugenia took off.

Emma turned back to the door, "Okay Regina. Eugenia went to get Anton."

"Regina?" Emma said when she didn't get a response.

"I swear I'm not normally a damsel in distress." Regina said quietly.

Emma chuckled as she put a hand on the door, "I believe you."

"Regina, what happened?" Emma asked as she leaned against the door.

"Someone grabbed me from behind and pushed me in here." Regina told her, "They locked the door and I couldn't get out."

"You didn't see who it was?" Emma asked.

Regina shook her head then realized Emma couldn't see her.

"No." Regina said, "It all happened so fast."

"Okay." Emma said, "It's okay we'll figure it out."

"Where the hell is Eugenia?" Regina asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm sure she's on her way." Emma assured her, "Just talk to me, tell me about yourself."

Emma heard Regina sigh.

"I hate being locked in confined places." Regina said, "I love the smell of rain on asphalt and clowns scare me."

"Clowns scare you?" Emma asked surprised.

"Don't judge me."

Emma chuckled.

"What else scares you?" Emma asked.

Regina answered quietly, "The fact that I haven't known you very long and I really like you."

Emma smiled, "I promise you, there's no reason to be scared about that."

"Can you please move a little faster!?"

Emma turned to see Eugenia coming up the hall, Anton tailing behind her as she yelled at him.

"What happened?" Anton asked once he got to Emma.

"She got shoved in the closet and the door locked behind her." Emma told him.

"Who did it?" Anton asked as he looked through his keys trying to find a master key.

"Can we ask questions after you let me the hell out of here?" Regina yelled through the door.

Anton unlocked the door and Regina practically pushed him out of the way as she flung the door open and headed straight into Emma's arms.

"You're okay." Emma said to her as she held her tight.

"Don't squeeze me." Regina said quietly into her ear, "I still have to pee."

Emma let her go, "Sorry."

"So what happened here?" Anton asked.

"Someone grabbed me from behind on my way to the restroom and shoved me into the closet." Regina told him, "I didn't see who it was and I yelled for them to open the door but they just took off."

"It had to be your crazy ex." Eugenia said to Emma.

"We don't know that." Emma said, "Besides I think she was in the ballroom."

"Did you see her?" Anton asked her.

"Well, no but I'm sure she was there." Emma told him.

"And what about you? Did you see her in the ballroom?" Anton asked Eugenia.

"I couldn't say for sure." She told him.

"I'll go ask a few questions." He said then looked at Regina, "I'm glad you're okay."

They watched him lumber down the hall before Eugenia said, "I still think it's Lily."

"You can't prove that." Regina said, "And aside from a few comments she's been nothing but nice to me."

"What comments?" Emma asked giving her a look.

"I'll tell you later because right now I have to pee." Regina said, "So please tell me where the hell the bathroom is?"

"I'll take you." Emma said to her then said to Eugenia, "You should get back to the party. I bet Leroy's missing boobs, I mean you."

Eugenia smiled then grabbed Emma by the arm and pulled her close, "You look after her or I'll kick your scrawny ass."

"You don't have to worry." Emma told her.

"See you later." She said to Regina before turning around and heading down the hall.

Emma escorted Regina to the restroom then waited for her till she was done. After Regina came out of the bathroom she told Emma she just wanted to go back to her room.

"How about you come back to mine for a drink or two?" Emma asked.

Emma unlocked her door and stepped inside, giving it a quick look around before she let Regina come in.

"Have a seat." Emma said to her as she took off her coat and tossed it on the bed. She then went over to her bar and grabbed a couple glasses.

"You bring women back to your place often?" Regina asked with a smile.

"Not as often as people like to think I do." Emma told her as she poured them some whiskey.

She handed Regina a glass then sat across from her at the round table.

Emma didn't even get a sip in before Regina threw her drink back, swallowing the amber liquid in one big burning gulp.

"Thanks." Regina croaked out then cleared her throat.

"Can I get you another?" Emma asked her.

"No." Regina said then grabbed the front of Emma's vest and pulled her into a kiss.

Emma pulled back, "That was nice and unexpected."

Regina smiled at her, "I'm sorry I ruined our night."

"Night is far from over and hardly ruined." Emma said as she leaned in and kissed Regina on the lips.

This time Regina pulled back, she took Emma's glass gulped down the booze then stood up, "Help me out of this dress."

Emma was surprised by the request but immediately stood up and unzipped Regina's dress. She kissed Regina's exposed shoulders as she helped Regina shimmy out of the dress.

Left in her black underwear and bra she turned around to face Emma who was too busy looking over Regina's body to notice that she was unbuttoning the red vest Emma wore.

Emma cupped Regina's face and pulled her in for a kiss. She navigated them to the bed as she kissed and sucked on Regina's neck.

Regina let out a yelp as Emma pushed her on to the bed and admired the sight of Regina looking up at her with a smile.

Emma stripped off her vest and shirt, tossing them both over her shoulder. She climbed onto the bed, settled in-between Regina's legs and once again pulled her into a kiss.

Regina moaned as Emma's tongue slipped into her mouth.

Emma's cabin door flung open and both women jumped. Regina pushed Emma off of her and she fell to the floor.

Anton stopped dead in his tracks and Ruby ran into the back of him she then peeked around him to see Regina in Emma's bed now covered up with a blanket while Emma, still in her bra yelled at them.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Emma yelled at Anton, "Don't you knock?"!

"I-I …I.." Anton tried to stutter out.

"And what the hell are you doing here?" Emma said looking at Ruby.

"I was worried about you when you didn't come back to the party." Ruby said to her as she looked past Emma to Regina.

"Get out." Emma told them both as she walked towards them, "Both of you get out now."

She practically pushed them both out the door, "I'll meet you in security." She said to Anton before slamming the door shut.

She turned back to Regina who was climbing out of bed.

"Well that was certainly entertaining." Regina said as she picked up her dress from the floor.

"I'm so sorry." Emma said going over to her.

"It's not your fault." Regina said to her as she stepped into her dressed and pulled it up.

She turned around so Emma could zip her up.

"But maybe next time, lock the door." Regina said over her shoulder and Emma snorted.

Regina turned around and kissed Emma on the lips, "Thank you for tonight."

"For embarrassing you?" Emma asked.

"No, for the dance, the rescue, the drink and what came after." She said then smiled, "It was fun up until the security busted your door in."

Emma laughed then kissed Regina.

"Let me get my shirt on and I'll walk you to your cabin." Emma said as she let Regina go then grabbed her shirt.

Emma made sure her door was locked before she started to walk Regina down the hall.

They were almost to Regina's cabin when they bumped into Leroy and Eugenia.

Eugenia smiled when she saw the two of them together.

"You really can't be down on this deck." Emma said to Eugenia.

"And you missed two buttons on your shirt." She said with a cackle as she and Leroy continued down the hall past them.

Emma looked down at her shirt and then up at Regina who was smiling at her.

When they got to Regina's cabin they stopped at the door and Emma gave her one last kiss before she said good night and waited for her to go in she then turned around and headed to the security office.

"So Anton, tell me you found out who shoved Regina in to the closet." Emma said to him as she went into his office, "Then maybe that would justify you coming into my room without knocking."

"I'm sorry about that Emma." Anton said to her as he sat behind his desk, "I talked to a few people at the party but no one saw a thing."

"What about Lily?" Emma asked, "Did you talk to her?"

"I did." Anton told her as he grabbed his note pad and read from his notes, "She said and I quote, 'I have better things to do than lock Emma's new toy up somewhere.' She then told me to fuck off because she was busy dancing."

"And you believe her?" Emma asked him.

"She seemed rather convincing." Anton told her.

"That's Lily." Emma said, "Convincing."

She headed for the door then stopped, "Any luck finding the items that went missing from my room?"

"No, sorry." He told her.

Emma shook her head in disappointment then left.

She went back to her room, changed into her pajamas then got into bed.

'Tomorrow's going to be a better day.' She hoped as she drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Morning came too quickly for Emma as she crawled out of bed and somehow managed to get herself in the shower. She showered, toweled off and then got dressed.

They'd be docking in CocoCay in just a few hours so Emma had enough time to have breakfast with Regina before having to get ready for her excursion.

Emma headed up to the top deck and looked around for Regina.

"Emma, good morning to you." Eugenia said as she came up to her.

"Morning Eugenia." Emma said to her with a smile.

"Did you get a chance to speak with the Captain?" Eugenia asked.

"Uh yeah about that…" Emma said, "He told me he's not licensed to do weddings and that even if he was, the marriage wouldn't be legal in the States but you already knew that part."

"So what happened was he told you no then told you to feed me a line?" Eugenia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah kind of but it still wouldn't be legal." Emma told her, "I know you said Judy didn't care about that and that they were going to do it legally back home so I have a proposition for you."

"Do you now?" Eugenia asked with a grin.

"Keep it in your pants lady." Emma said with a laugh, "My proposition is, how about if I marry them?"

"You?" Eugenia asked surprised.

"A couple years ago I went online and became ordained so I can perform weddings. It was done as a joke at first but I have actually preformed a couple of weddings since." Emma told her, "But because Judy doesn't have the paperwork then yeah it won't be legal but at least I'm licensed."

"You would that for her?" Eugenia asked.

"Sure!" Emma said and was taken aback when Eugenia pulled her in and hugged her with almost bone crushing strength.

Eugenia let her go then smiled at her, "She's waiting at the passenger lounge for the news. Would you mind going to tell her?"

"But I'm waiting for Regina." Emma said with a frown.

"It will take 10 minutes." Eugenia said, "I'll keep a look out for Regina."

"Okay, just tell her to meet me in the Officer's Club please." Emma said as she headed to the passenger lounge.

Meanwhile Regina was heading to the top deck to meet Emma. She stepped onto the elevator and just as the doors were about to shut a hand stopped them and they opened.

Lily smiled at Regina as she stepped onto the elevator.

"Heard you had kind of a rough night last night." Lily said to her.

"Started that way." Regina said then looked at her, a small grin on her face, "Didn't end that way."

"Ooooh." Lily said, "And I'm guessing you're the kind of lady that doesn't kiss and tell huh?"

"You guessed right." Regina said to her as the elevator doors opened and she stepped out onto the top deck.

Regina spotted Eugenia standing by the rail so she went over to join her.

"How are you doing this morning?" Eugenia asked her.

"A lot better than last night." Regina told her.

"Did they find out who locked you in that closet?" She asked and Regina shook her head no.

"Well don't you worry I'm sure they'll figure it out." Eugenia said trying to sound reassuring.

"Hope so." Regina said then looked around, "Have you seen Emma?"

"She's doing a little favor for me but she wanted me to tell you to meet her in the officer's club." Eugenia told her.

"Ah okay." Regina said, "I'll see you later."

* * *

Regina found Emma at the officer's club and she wasn't alone.

"Hi." She said as she walked up to the table where Emma and Ruby were sitting.

"Hey." Emma said as Regina sat down.

"Ruby was just telling me I should get a haircut." Emma told her, "What do you think?"

"I like your hair just the way it is." Regina told her, "But if you want to cut it then that's up to you."

Emma looked at Ruby, "Maybe some other time."

"Suit yourself." Ruby said as she got up and left the table.

"So did Eugenia tell you the news?" Emma asked as a waitress poured coffee for both of them.

"No. What news?" Regina asked and Emma told her all about the wedding and how she'd be preforming it as well.

The waitress came over and took their orders then went back to the kitchen.

"So will you be my date to the reception?" Emma asked her, "It's going to be in the small dining hall on Deck 4."

"Absolutely." Regina said with a smile.

* * *

After breakfast Emma went to check on August and make sure everything was going to be ready for the reception.

"You worry too much Emma!" August called after her.

"It's my job to worry!" She said yelled back as she left the busy, loud kitchen.

With the kitchen situation taken care of Emma headed to the upper deck to meet with her group.

She had her yellow flag with her and waited patiently for her group to gather before she gave them the speech even though they'd heard it before.

Once they were on the beach the group dispersed all but Eugenia and her group of friends including Judy and her husband to be.

"Okay so I think you guys should go scope out a place you'd like to do the ceremony then when you're ready come get me and we'll do it." Emma had said to Judy and her group.

"Where's Regina?" Eugenia asked Emma.

"She had a few things to finish up on the boat but she'll be here in a bit." Emma had told her.

Emma watched as the group went off to find a good location to do the ceremony she then went over to the boardwalk and waited for Regina.

The wait wasn't long as she saw Regina coming down the boardwalk over to her. She had two cameras around her neck and was carrying a tripod.

"Hi." Regina said with a smile.

"Hi." Emma said back.

"Where is everyone?" Regina asked.

"They went to find a spot to do the wedding." Emma told her then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Regina asked.

Emma shrugged, "Just because."

They moved down the beach and removed their shoes. Their toes sank into the warm sand as they walked along the beach.

"You know we'll be back home in a couple days." Emma said as she took Regina's hand in hers.

"I know." Regina said to her as she looked out at the water.

"Have you thought about maybe staying on board?" Emma asked with hesitation. She didn't want to sound too eager.

"I … I don't really know." Regina said then looked at Emma, "Would you like it if I did?"

Emma smiled at her, "You know I would."

"Well that's something to consider I guess." Regina said as they continued to walk.

"OOOOH HOOOOO!"

Emma and Regina turned to see Eugenia waving at them as she stood near a huge rock formation about 20 feet from the water.

"Guess it's time to do this." Emma said as the two of them headed over to Eugenia and the group of friends who were standing near her.

"Okay so can I please have the bride and groom up here by me please?" Emma asked as her back was towards the rock formation.

"Groomsmen and bridesmaids please stand by the bride and groom." Emma instructed and watched as Eugenia and two other friends of Judy's move to stand by her. George's groomsmen, one of which was his twin brother stood by him.

Regina set up a camera on a tri-pod to record the ceremony then started snapping pictures using a separate camera.

From her pocket Emma pulled out a small notebook, "I hope you don't mind but I had to write down the ceremony."

Judy smiled at her.

She looked at both of them, cleared her throat then began to read, "George and Judy you two managed to find each other on a crowded boat in the middle of the ocean, if that isn't fate then I'm not sure what is."

"With anything in life and love there will be good times, times of conflict and times of joy. Just remember this when those times come:

Never go to bed angry.  
May the love you have for each other be stronger than your anger.  
Believe the best of each other rather than the worst.  
Take care of each other.  
Say "I love you" every day.

George and Judy I remind you that marriage is a precious gift and a challenge to love one another more completely each and every day."

Emma paused, "Please face each other and join hands."

Judy giggled a little as George took her hands in his and stared into her eyes.

"George, do you promise to love, support, honor and cherish Judy all the days of her life?" Emma asked him.

He smiled at her, a twinkle in his eye, "I do."

Emma nodded then turned to Judy, "Judy, do you promise to love, support, honor and cherish George all the days of his life?"

Judy smirked, "You bet your sweet ass I do."

Everyone let out a small chuckle.

"Well okay then." Emma said with a smile, "May I have the rings please?"

Dale, George's brother handed Emma the rings.

She placed a gold band into George's hand, "As you slip the ring onto Judy's finger repeat after me, 'This ring is a symbol of the love I have for you, it's never-ending and can never be broken.'"

As George slipped the ring onto Judy's left ring finger he repeated Emma's words to her.

"Very good." Emma said to him then she turned to Judy and placed the other ring in her hand, "As you slip the ring on George's finger repeat after me, 'This ring is a symbol of the love I have for you, it's never-ending and can never be broken.'"

With a trembling hand Judy slipped the ring onto George's finger as she repeated the words.

The two joined hands again as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I don't think there's anything more to say other than, Judy kiss your man." Emma said as she shut her note book.

Judy didn't even hesitate as she grabbed George by the collar of his light blue polo shirt and pulled him into a crushing kiss.

Emma looked passed the bride and groom to Regina and mouth the word "Wow"

Regina winked at her as the rest of the wedding party cheered them on.

Once Judy came up for air, Emma congratulated them both and then told them to enjoy the couple of hours left on the island before coming back on the boat.

"There will be a reception in the Dining Hall for all the guests that want to come." Emma told them.

Judy hugged Emma then took her new husband's hand and practically skipped down the beach with him.

"Well that was a lovely ceremony." Eugenia said to Emma, "Thank you for that."

"Not a problem." Emma said to her then looked over at Regina who was breaking down the tri-pod.

"And with that look I shall bid you adieu." Eugenia said to her then she and the rest of the left behind wedding party headed over to a small cantina.

Emma went over to Regina and wrapped her arms around her waist, "So we have a couple hours left on the island anyone in particular you want to do?"

Emma smiled and wiggled her eyebrows.

Regina laughed then gave her a peck on the lips.

"I don't think rolling around on the beach and getting sand stuck in sensitive areas sounds like a lot of fun." Regina said as she picked up the tri-pod.

Emma pouted.

Before Regina could give in to Emma's cuteness Eugenia came back over to them.

"Sorry to interrupt but I thought maybe we could take a few more pictures on the beach. I managed to wrangled Judy and the hubby up again."

"Of course that's not a problem." Regina said to her.

"Oh sure go off and play with them." Emma said to her folding her arms across her chest.

Eugenia slapped Emma's arm, "Why don't you stop that pouting and go find a nice wedding present for the happy couple?"

Emma's eyebrows went up, "Yeah I can do that."

She looked at Regina, "I'll be off shopping for the happy couple. You enjoy taking your pictures."

"I will." Regina said with a smile then watched as Emma trudged through the sand towards the boardwalk.

She then turned her attention to Eugenia, "So where would you like to do these pictures?"

As Regina was setting up and taking pictures of the wedding party Emma went to check out one of the shops on the boardwalk.

She patted her pockets just before going into the shop and cursed when she realized she didn't bring her wallet. She never brought her wallet on excursions and this time was no exception.

She grumbled all the way back to the boat.

* * *

Emma was headed down the hall to her room when she ran into Ruby.

"Hey Emma, do you have a minute?" Ruby asked as she walked with her down the hall.

"Not really." Emma said, "I have a group out right now. Just came back to get my wallet."

"It will only take a minute please." Ruby said to her as she looked around the hall.

Emma sighed, "Okay."

Ruby and Emma were now in the bowels of the boat. It was humid and stuffy from one of the nearby engine rooms.

"Where in the hell are you taking me Ruby?" Emma asked as she wiped a coat of sweat from her forehead with the back of her forearm.

"We're here." Ruby said as she stopped in front of a metal door.

"Here where?" Emma asked, "Hell?"

Ruby pulled out a ring of keys from her pocket, "We're just by one of the engine rooms."

"Why do you have so many keys?" Emma asked her, "I run this ship and I don't even have that many keys."

Ruby ignored the question and unlocked the door, "Are you ready?"

"I guess?" Emma said with a half shrug.

Ruby opened the door and held it open for Emma who then walked inside.

Ruby followed her in and shut the door behind her.

Emma stood in the middle of the small room in shock. Two of the walls were nearly covered with pictures of her. In one corner was a small table that had a hair brush, her name tag and a folded up shirt. There was her coffee cup and what looked like the remains of a dried up rose laying on a piece of crumpled paper.

Emma spun around and looked at Ruby, "What the fuck is all this shit?"

"It's something I've been working on for a while." Ruby said with a smile, "Do you like it?"

Emma looked around, "No I don't like it. You took pictures of me when I didn't know it."

Emma squinted at one of the pictures, "Am I sleeping in this one?"

She continued to look at the wall of pictures and saw that in a few of them the people that were with her had their faces scratched out.

"Why'd you do all this?"

"Isn't it obvious? Don't you know by now?" Ruby said smiling as she took a step towards her, "I'm in love with you."

Emma took a step back, "It's been you this whole time? You're the one that broke into my room and stole my things? You're the one that wrote on my mirror and ceiling?"

Emma started edging towards the door then she stopped, "Did you shove Regina in that closet?"

"I'm showing you something I made for you with love and you want to talk to me about Regina?" Ruby asked the smile no longer on her face.

"What makes her so special?" She asked as she moved closer to Emma, "Why do you always want to spend time with her?"

"Why can't you see what's right in front of you?" Ruby said to her, eyes wide, "I could treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

"Why don't you appreciate me Emma?" Ruby asked, "I do all this for you…."

Ruby held out her arms and turned once in a circle, "And all you can talk about is Regina."

"I don't like being ignored and I don't like being cast aside like I'm nothing." Ruby said to her, anger creeping into her voice.

Ruby was now close enough to Emma for her to see the crazy in her eyes.

"Look, I see you're upset so I think I better go." Emma said as she got closer to the door.

"No." Ruby said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get so carried away."

"It's okay really." Emma said, "I'm just going to go. I have to get back to my group."

Emma turned for the door and then her world went black.


	9. Chapter 9

The throbbing pain in her head woke her. Emma opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She was sitting in a chair, but where?

Oh that's right she was still in Ruby's wacko's room of hell.

Emma tried to stand up but she realized she was tied to the chair and she had tape across her mouth.

"You're awake." Ruby said as she came into Emma's eye line.

Emma leaned forward and tried yell at Ruby but all that came out was angry mumbling.

"Emma, I didn't want it to be like this." Ruby said as she looked down at her, "But you left me no choice."

* * *

After Regina had finished taking pictures of the wedding group she then went back to the boat to drop off her camera equipment.

When she arrived back down on the beach she looked around for Emma.

"Have you seen Emma?" Eugenia asked her as she approached.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing but no I haven't." Regina said looking worried, "Did she not come back from her shopping trip?"

"I haven't seen her since she left to do that." Eugenia said, "And you didn't see her on the boat?"

Regina shook her head.

"Something's wrong." Eugenia said.

Judy came up to the both of them and Eugenia turned to her, "Tell the others we're going to look for Emma."

She turned back to Regina, "Let's go."

* * *

Emma tried to wiggle out of her restrains but she realized that duct tape was pretty damn strong.

"I'd offer to take the tape off your mouth but I have a feeling even if you promise not to scream you would." Ruby said to her as she walked behind Emma. She took a handful of her hair and let it fall slowly from her hand.

"You know Emma I know what I'm feeling isn't completely one sided." Ruby said as she continued to play with her hair.

Emma mumbled something through the tape on her mouth.

"We used to have such a good time together just the two of us." Ruby said, "The jokes we shared over drinks. That one time at the night club where I got a little too drunk and you brought me back to my room and …."

Ruby got lost in the thought as she stood in front of Emma smiling.

"Bullshit." Emma mumbled.

"You took such good care of me." Ruby said as she looked down at her.

"Do you remember the first day we met?" She asked Emma with a smile.

Emma shook her head no.

"Of course you do." Ruby said, "I was so scared and nervous. It was my first time being on a cruise ship and I didn't have a friend or a clue as to what I was doing."

"And there you were to help me and to be my friend."

Ruby reached out with her hand and her finger tips brushed Emma's cheek, Emma jerked her head back.

"We were happy together for a while, weren't we?" Ruby asked, continuing her delusion, "Then what happens? You take an interest in Lily of all people."

"Ugh." Ruby said in disgust as she walked out of Emma's view.

"I knew she was trouble the moment I met her." Ruby said, "She just had crazy written all over her."

Emma mumbled again.

"I knew that whatever it was between you wouldn't last." Ruby said as she stepped back in front of Emma, "I was actually very happy when you two broke up."

"I knew then that it was going to be our chance. Our time to be together." Ruby said to her.

"You know when it all changed?" Ruby asked and looked at Emma expecting an answer.

Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head no.

"That trip to Nova Scotia 2 months ago." Ruby said, "We had some time off and decided to explore this quaint little town where the homes and business where painted in vibrant colors."

"It was right by the water and when you walked down the street people would smile and give you a nod." Ruby smiled thinking about it.

"Then you said, 'I could get used to a place like this. A quiet town by the water where everyone's friendly and no one's in your business all the time.' Do you remember saying that?"

Emma mumbled something very long winded but Ruby didn't catch a word of it so she just continued.

"Before this cruise I was finally going to tell you that I feel the same way you do." Ruby said then her demeanor changed, "Then Regina had to come along and ruin everything."

Emma noticed the burning anger in Ruby's eyes as she spoke Regina's name. She struggled against her restraints trying to wiggle free of them.

"I did my best to be nice to her. To make her see that you were mine." Ruby said, "That day on the beach when she "tripped" in the sand….."

Emma noticed the air quotes.

"I thought, 'Here's my chance now. Here's my chance to be alone with Emma, to finally have you all to myself."

"But what did you do?" Ruby said, irritation rising in her voice, "You chose her over me!"

"Do you know how much that hurt?" Ruby asked, a hand over her heart, "Why do you insist upon hurting me and constantly denying your feelings for me?"

"Now look where we are." Ruby said, "This is what happens when you keep your feelings bottled up."

She leaned down and looked Emma in the eyes, "It's not healthy."

Meanwhile Regina and Eugenia had searched the boardwalk and even went into a few of the stores before finally deciding to check the boat.

They stopped and asked Mulan and Mary Margaret if they had seen her and both women said no.

"You should go to David and tell him." Mary Margaret suggested, "He won't be much help but at least he won't take off without her."

"He might." Mulan chimed in, "He IS an asshole."

"What about Emma's group?" Regina asked, "They are still out on the island."

"I'll get one of the other excursionists to handle her group." Mary Margaret told her, "Just go tell David."

The two women headed to the bridge and found David and Killian having lunch together.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing on my bridge?" David asked as he stood up wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"My name is Regina Mills and I work on the cruise ship." Regina said to him.

"And why are you on my bridge?" David asked again.

"Emma's missing." Regina said, "She performed the wedding on the beach then went to buy a gift. We were supposed to meet afterwards but she didn't show up."

"Look just because you can't find your little girlfriend doesn't mean she's missing." David said, "She's probably off with some random island piece."

Eugenia stepped forward, "look sonny, I don't know what's up your ass..."

Killian coughed and David glared at him till Killian left the room.

Eugenia shook her head at the both of them.

"I'm telling you she's missing not off messing around. Someone's been stalking her." Regina said to him, "Now are you going to call security or do I have to?"

They stood there neither of them moving. Regina's arms folded across her chest and David with a stupid expression on his face.

David was the first to break off their staring contest and go to a phone.

While he was on the phone Eugenia asked Regina, "What about Emma's ex? Where is she at?"

"She is running her own excursion. I don't think she would have time to kidnap Emma." Regina told her.

David hung up the phone, "Anton will meet you on the top deck."

"Okay." Regina said to him and she and Eugenia went to leave but Eugenia paused and turned around.

"And don't even think about taking off till we find her." She told him.

"Who are you again?" David asked her.

"I'm the old lady that's gonna kick your ass if you leave without Emma." She threatened as Regina grabbed her by the arm and escorted her off the bridge.

* * *

"I hope you know why I had to do this. It's like it was the only way to get you to myself." Ruby said then let out a chuckle, "I guess you could say you're my captive audience."

"Now that I have you here I think I need to have a talk with Regina." Ruby said as she got lost in thought.

Emma mumbled frantically at her as she pulled against her restraints.

Ruby put a finger to Emma's taped lips, "Shhh, it's okay. I'm just going to talk to her, not hurt her."

"I'm not a psychopath." She said as she went over to the table and grabbed something then came back over to Emma.

"You remember this photo?" Ruby asked holding up the picture of Emma that was taped to her mirror, the one from the trip to Nova Scotia.

"I took it just before we set sail back home." Ruby said as she looked at the picture with a smile, "I thought if I left it for you that you'd remember how happy we were and you…"

Ruby didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as the door to her hideout opened and in walked Killian.

Emma mumbled and jumped around in her seat. Finally, someone even if it was Killian was here to save her.

"They know she's missing." Killian said to Ruby, "You have to do something."

"Who knows?" Ruby asked.

"Regina and some old lady came to talk to David." He told her, "They got security involved."

"Hold them off for just a little while." She told him.

"Look, I only helped you Ruby because you're my sister but I can't do this anymore." He told her.

Emma's eyes widened, "What the shit?!" She mumbled.

"This has gotten a little crazy now Love. You have to let her go in every sense of the word." He told Ruby then he glanced at Emma.

"Whatever you had planned isn't going to work." He told her.

"Just find me a way off this boat with her." She begged him, "Do that for me and you won't have to do another thing."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that Ruby?" He asked her, "There's no way you can get her to the top deck and onto the island without someone noticing you dragging her around."

Emma mumbled trying to get his attention but he was focused on Ruby.

"I gave you the key to her room and even told you about this place." He said, "But it's over now Ruby."

"No. Listen, give me 20 minutes to make sure the coast is clear then you take Emma to the little cave by that alcove, the one I took you to the last time we were here." Ruby said to him.

"And what makes you think she's going to cooperate?" He asked her then looked at Emma, "I can't take her up there tied up with duct tape on her mouth now can I?"

"She'll go willingly." Ruby said to him then turned to Emma, "You wouldn't want anything to happen to Regina would you?"

Emma jumped in the chair straining and grunting against the tape that held her.

"Listen to me carefully Emma." Ruby said, "If you don't go with Killian, if you don't keep your mouth shut I promise you that whatever I do to Regina will look like an accident."

She smiled, "And this time it won't just be a twisted ankle."

Emma glared at Ruby.

"Are you going to behave?" Ruby asked.

Emma nodded her head just once.

"Good, that's what I like to hear." Ruby said, "And don't worry once we get on the island we'll have a nice talk."

She looked at Killian, "20 minutes then go. Do you understand?"

"Yes." He said to her.

She turned back to Emma and held her face in her hands. Emma struggled as Ruby leaned down and kissed Emma on her duct-taped lips, "I'll see you in a few." She said then grabbed a small backpack and went out the door.

* * *

On the top deck Anton was talking to Eugenia and Regina.

"We don't have time for this." Regina argued, "Get your team and have them search the god damn boat!"

"I've already got my team looking." He told her, "They will radio me when they find her."

"We're going to go back to the beach and look some more then." Eugenia said to the giant.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but passengers aren't being allowed off the boat." He told her, "We're only going to be docked for a couple more hours."

"You can't leave without Emma!" Regina yelled at him.

He held up a hand, "Calm down. We're not leaving without her but that's what we are telling passengers."

"Look, just stay put. I have my team on it and we'll find her." Anton told them.

"Sure." Regina said to him he then gave her a nod then walked off.

"He's about as full of shit as a construction site porta-potty." Eugenia grumped.

Regina walked over to the side of the boat and watched as the excursion teams were all coming back aboard.

"They'll find her Honey." Eugenia said to her as she went to stand beside her.

Regina didn't hear her as she was too busy focusing on someone walking against the people coming up the walkway.

"Let's go." Regina said and grabbed Eugenia's arm.

"Where are we going?" Eugenia asked as they pushed against the people.

"We're going to find out what the hell is going on." Regina said not looking back.

Ruby was making her way across the boardwalk in a hurry. She was too busy muttering to herself about getting Emma to see how much she loved her, how much she was willing to sacrifice for her that she didn't noticed the two women who were now following her across the beach.

Killian approached Emma cautiously, "Listen now love, I'm going to take the tape off but I need you to not scream."

"Nod if you understand and you aren't going to scream." He said to her.

She didn't nod.

He sighed, "Fine. I can do this the hard way if you like."

"I know what you're thinking. You're thinking she's a nut job and I'm just as bad for helping her." He said, "But you don't know her like I do. You don't know what she's been through."

Emma mumbled against the tape.

"I will take the tape off if you promise not to scream." He said to her and Emma gave him a nod.

He leaned in and tore the tape off her mouth in one quick motion.

"Son of a bitch!" Emma cursed through gritted teeth.

She looked up at Killian, "I don't give a shit what she's been through Killian."

"She needs help Emma." He pleaded with her, "She's never been this bad before. She doesn't need to go to jail she just needs help."

"I've looked after her all my life. I thought her being on the boat with me would give me a chance to keep a closer eye on her." He said to her, "But I started dating David and I just lost track of her."

"But you helped her." Emma said to him, "You gave her the key to my room."

"You have to see that she's in pain." He said to her, "She really thought you loved her."

"That's because she's delusional." Emma said to him.

"Please Emma." He begged, "I can help you if you help Ruby."

"What does that mean?"

"I will take you straight to Anton right now if you promise to help Ruby so she doesn't end up in jail." He told her, "She needs to be in a care facility not jail."

Emma pulled against her restraints.

"Please you have to see that she needs help and she won't get that if they lock her away." He said to her as he got down on his knees in front of her. He looked up at her, tears in his eyes, "She won't survive in jail."

"Fine. I'll help her." Emma said against her better judgement.

Ruby took her back pack off as soon as she got into the cave. "She'll see. She'll see once we're away from everyone just how much she loves me." Ruby said to herself as she opened up the backpack.

"I just have to get her away from the boat." She muttered, "Away from Regina."

Regina and Eugenia stopped just outside the opening of the cave when they heard Ruby ranting.

"Go back to the boat and get Anton." Regina told Eugenia quietly.

"I'm not leaving you here alone with Ms. One Flew over the Cuckoo's Nest." Eugenia said to her.

"I'll be fine." Regina told her, "Please just go back to the boat and get some help."

Eugenia nodded then headed back to the boat in a hurry.

"Who are you talking to Ruby?"

Ruby spun around and saw Regina standing in the cave.

"You can't be here!" Ruby said to her, "You have to leave."

"Why?" Regina asked, "Where's Emma? What have you done to her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ruby said to her.

Regina took a few steps toward Ruby, "Just tell me what's going on here."

"Emma's leaving you to be with me." Ruby told her.

Regina gave her a look.

"I don't really care if you believe me or not." Ruby said, "She loves me and we're going to stay on the island together."

"So where is Emma then?" Regina asked as she played along, "I mean is she supposed to be meeting you here?"

"I'm not going to tell you anything." Ruby said, "You're just the jealous ex that's trying to get in our way."

Regina actually laughed out loud at that.

"What's so damn funny?" Ruby asked.

"I am anything but the jealous ex sweetheart." Regina said to her, "Emma's with me and she's happy to be with me."

"You're wrong!" Ruby yelled at her, "You're just another bitch that's getting in the way of us and our true love."

"You've seriously lost your marbles haven't you?" Regina asked, "Emma wants nothing to do with you."

Regina looked at her, "She may have been your friend at one time but I think whatever this is that's happening now has definitely changed that."

"Can't you see that she's pitying you?" Regina asked her.

Without warning Ruby lunged at Regina.

Killian cut Emma's restraints and the first thing she did was punch Killian in the face and knock him on his ass.

"Don't even ask why." Emma said as she rubbed her sore wrists.

"Expected much worse." He said as he got up and they both headed for the door.

"You better pray to God that Regina is okay." Emma said as they rode the elevator, "Because if she's not I swear to you I will string you up by your nut sack."

Regina was caught off guard as she and Ruby slammed down into the sand. Ruby was on top of her and punched her hitting her in the nose.

Her eyes watering and blood gushing from her nose she bucked up her hips and with all her strength rolled them over and now had the advantage.

She didn't waste any time as she swung down and connected with Ruby's temple, this dazed her and Regina got in another shot, this time her jaw.

Ruby grabbed a handful of sand and threw it in Regina's face blinding her. With Regina's hands busy trying to get sand out of her eyes Ruby punched Regina in the stomach then pushed her off of her.

She got to her feet and kicked Regina as hard as she could in the side.

"You just couldn't leave us alone to be happy could you?" Ruby said as Regina lay on her back face bloodied as she panted for air. Ruby spit blood as she got closer to Regina, "You couldn't stand that I made her happy so you just had to start shit with me."

"Well I'm going to tell you one last time, I will not let you or anyone else come between me and Emma ever again." Ruby said as she loomed over Regina.


	10. Chapter 10

Eugenia had made her way to the boat and was now on the lookout for Anton. She spotted him standing by the rails monitoring his radio.

She rushed over to him, "You have to get to the beach. It's Regina!"

"Don't tell me Regina is missing now too!" He said to her.

"No, she's on the beach with Ruby." Eugenia told him, "Ruby was talking crazy and I'm worried she did something to Emma."

She grabbed the giant's arm and was just about ready to drag him off the boat when she spotted Emma with Killian.

Killian and Emma came over to them.

"Where's Regina?" Emma asked Eugenia, "Where is she?"

"Where the hell have you been?" Anton asked, "We've looked all over this god damn boat and half the beach for you."

"I don't have time to talk now." Emma asked, "Where the fuck is Regina?!"

"She's on the beach with Ruby." Eugenia told her.

Emma, Killian and Anton headed for the walkway and Eugenia followed behind.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you need to stay on the boat." Anton told her.

"The hell I do." Eugenia said, "That's my friend down there with the little nutroll."

"We don't have time for this!" Emma said and they all continued.

* * *

Regina watched as Ruby got closer to her, "You won't stand in my way anymore."

Once she was close enough Regina did her best to kick Ruby as hard as she could at the back of the knee and sweep her legs out from under her.

Ruby fell hard on her back and knocked the wind out of her. Regina seized the moment and climbed on top of her and punched her as hard as she could in the face. There was a glimmer of shock on Ruby's face before she was knocked out.

Regina wanted to hit her again, the adrenaline in her told her to hit her again but instead she took in a deep breath, climbed off of her and grabbed Ruby's backpack.

She dug through it and grabbed the silver duct tape out of it. She used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe the blood from her face before going over to Ruby and flipping her unconscious body face down in the sand.

She pulled a long strip of tape from the roll then tied both Ruby's hands at the wrist behind her back.

"Crazy bitch." Regina muttered, "I took Tai Kwon Do for two god damn years."

Just as Regina stood up Anton and the rest of the group came running into the cave. They all came to an abrupt stop when they saw a bloody Regina standing over what seemed like a lifeless Ruby.

"She's not dead." Regina said to Anton.

Emma didn't hear anything as she practically knocked Regina over as she ran over to her and hugged her tight.

Killian went to check on his sister. He rolled Ruby over and cradled her head in his lap.

Anton radioed his team and let them know that they found Emma.

"She needs to get to medical." Killian said as he looked up at Anton.

"Alright let's go." Anton said then got down to pick up Ruby. Once she was in his arms he stood and told the rest of the group to follow him.

"Don't stop to talk to anyone." He said as they headed back to the boat, "We'll get this all sorted out in the infirmary."

People gave them strange looks when they got on the boat. Some passengers were trying to ask questions but Anton said everything was under control.

When they got down to the infirmary a nurse cut the tape off of Ruby's wrists and Dr. Whale went to check on her. The same nurse then went to look over Regina.

"So you want to tell me what the hell is going on Emma?" Anton asked her while she was watching Regina get examined.

"Emma I know you're worried about her but I need to know what happened." Anton said to her then stood in front of her, blocking her view of Regina.

Two members of Anton's security team came into the infirmary.

"Take him back to security and don't let him talk to anyone till I speak with him. Also take Eugenia here as well and keep the two separate." Anton said to one of the teammates, "And you, stay here and watch over Ruby."

He then took Emma by the arm and led her outside and into the hall, "Tell me."

Emma went through the whole story twice with Anton.

"I'm going to go talk to Killian now before Ruby wakes up." He said to Emma.

Before he could leave Emma caught him by the arm, "Look can you just put this down in your report somewhere?"

He waited for her.

"I don't think she needs to be in jail. No one was really hurt by what she did, everything turned out okay. So maybe instead of jail they can find a place for her that helps her mentally." Emma said to him.

"As much as I'd like to think any of this is up to me Emma, it's not." He told her, "When we get back to port the cops will be called and it will be up to them."

Emma sighed, "Okay."

"I'm sorry." He said to her and she gave him a nod before he headed to the security office.

Emma went into the infirmary and went straight over to Regina who was laying down on one of the beds as far away from Ruby as possible.

"How are you doing?" Emma asked her as she took Regina's hand in hers.

"Bruised ribs, two black eyes and scraped knuckles but the doctor thinks I'll live so there's that." Regina told her.

"I'm so sorry this happened." Emma said.

"You can't help how irresistible you are." Regina said to her.

That didn't even get a smile from Emma.

"Hey, it's not your fault. I don't blame you." She said as she gave Emma's hand a squeeze.

The swinging door to the infirmary flung open and David stood looking between Emma, Regina and Ruby who was being guarded.

"What in the hell happened?" He asked Emma, "Why is it you leave a path of destruction where ever you go?"

"Me?" Emma asked as she let go of Regina's hand, "This is all Ruby."

David looked over at Ruby who was still unconscious.

"And your boy toy who also happens to be her brother." Emma added.

David's head whipped around and looked at her, "What did Killian do?"

"Why don't you go ask him yourself?" Emma said, "He's in security."

David stormed out of the infirmary and Emma went back to holding Regina's hand.

"Do I have to stay here?" Regina asked Emma, "I really don't want to be here when she wakes up."

"Let me see what I can do." Emma said then went over to Dr. Whale.

A few minutes later Emma came back to Regina, "Let's get you out of here."

Emma helped Regina off the bed then grabbed two ice packs and a bottle of pain meds from Dr. Whale before they headed to the elevator.

"So I think Ruby is the one that tripped you on the beach when you hurt your ankle." Emma said as the elevator opened to Regina's deck.

"Should have figured." Regina said as they walked down the hall, "I know I'm not _that_ clumsy."

Emma held out her hand for the key and she unlocked the door and opened it.

What they saw when they went in was something they never expected.

"Oh what the fuck is this?" Regina whined which startled both Katherine and Lily who had been making out on Regina's bed.

"Holy shit!" Katherine said when she saw Regina. She pushed Lily away who was still trying to kiss her and got up from the bed, "What the hell happened to you?"

"What the hell happened to you Ms. I'm Not a Lesbian?" Regina asked her.

"Why does everybody have to put a label on everything?" Lily said as she got up from the bed, "Maybe she just wanted to make out with a hot chick. No big deal."

"How about you shut up?" Emma said to her.

"Seriously, what happened?" Katherine asked Regina as she helped Regina to her bed.

"Ruby happened." Regina said, "She just got a little too obsessed with Emma."

"Told you she was nuttier than a squirrel turd." Lily said to Emma.

"Did you miss the part about shutting up?" Emma asked glaring at her.

Emma turned to Katherine, "Look it's being taken care of as we speak but I really want to get Regina in bed…"

Lily snorted and Emma glared again.

"So she can rest." Emma said.

"We understand." Katherine said as she started to push Lily towards the door.

Lily stopped and turned around, "Hey Regina."

"Yeah?" Regina asked as Emma sat by her on the bed while she was lying down.

"All joking aside, I'm glad you're okay." Lily said with a small smile.

"Thanks."

Katherine promised to come and check on her a little later and then the two of them left.

Emma looked Regina over and shook her head, "You look like hell."

Regina gave her a small smile, "Thanks."

"You know, no one has every fought a crazy bitch for me." Emma said to her.

"Really?" Regina asked, "Seems like it would be a daily occurrence for you."

Emma let out a little snort then her expression changed, "Don't ever do that again okay?"

"Tell the crazy bitches to leave you alone and I won't have to." Regina said with a smile.

"I'm serious." Emma said and the smile dropped from Regina's face.

They stared into each other's eyes for a minute.

"Let me grab your ice packs." Emma said as she went to get up from the bed

Regina stopped her, "Just lay here with me for a bit, that's all I really need."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked looking down at her and Regina nodded.

So Emma got into bed with Regina who then rolled onto her uninjured side and wrapped an arm around Emma's waist.

Emma held Regina close and soon they were both asleep.

David practically kicked the security office door open as he came in, "Anyone want to tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Anton stood up and towered over David, "Killian is being questioned in regards to Emma being held against her will and whatever other deals he was involved in with Ruby."

"He's not that stupid." David said then looked passed Anton to Killian, "Tell me you're not that stupid."

Killian said nothing and just looked away.

"Unbelievable." David huffed, "If I didn't have to undock right now I'd kick your skinny little ass all over this boat!"

"You said you could handle her." David yelled at Killian, "You said she wouldn't be a problem and that she had her shit together."

David looked at Anton, "Keep him locked in his god damn room. Put security on him till we get back home."

He turned to leave and Killian called after him, "David please…"

"I don't know what the hell I was thinking." David said shaking his head before he turned and left.

* * *

Within 2 hours the whole boat had heard about what had happened as David managed to get the boat undocked and headed back to Maine.

Ruby had woken up sore and very pissed off in the infirmary where she found herself handcuffed to the bed till Anton personally took her to the brig.

Killian was sequester in his room with a guard at his door.

Both would be taken by the police as soon as the boat was docked at home and all passengers were gone.

Emma stayed with Regina the entire time the boat was heading back to Maine and even though she was bruised and sore Regina made her way to the top deck when they finally docked back home.

Regina took a few pictures as Emma and David saw the passengers off the boat.

"You know I think I'm going to miss you a little bit more than I should." Eugenia said to Regina.

Regina gave her a hug, "I'm going to miss you too."

"And what about me Doll?" Leroy said to her, "Are you going to miss me too?"

"Are you going somewhere?" Regina asked noticing the luggage he was totting that clearly wasn't Eugenia's.

"He's coming with me." Eugenia told her.

"He can do that?" Regina asked confused then looked at Leroy, "You can do that?"

"I've quit my life as a Gentleman at sea." He told her then took Eugenia's hand in his.

Regina smiled, "Oh."

Eugenia gave her a wink before they finally headed towards the walkway. Leroy let go of her hand only long enough to give her a quick slap on the butt before retaking her hand in his.

Once everyone, including most of the crew were gone 2 detectives and 2 police came onto the boat while one remained on the dock to talk to a few of the passenger witnesses including Eugenia.

David was taken to the bridge to be questioned while the two officers followed Anton down to the brig.

After Regina and Emma gave their statements to the two detectives they both watched as the officers escorted Killian and Ruby, who had been sedated off the ship.

Regina leaned against the railing and Emma joined her.

"Not exactly the adventure you were looking for huh?" Emma asked.

"Not exactly." Regina said.

"Guess you'll go back to taking pictures of babies." Emma said, "At least they don't hit back."

Regina snorted, "Don't make me laugh it hurts when I laugh."

Awkward silence.

"So, what happens now?" Emma asked her. She couldn't make eye contact with Regina, she was suddenly nervous.

"I'm thinking a hot shower, some dinner and then a week in bed." Regina said to her.

"I was talking about us." Emma said to her.

"So was I." Regina said with a smile.

Emma smirked, "As much as I love all that, I am being serious. Is this just it for us now? You go home and forget about me? Or do you want more? Do you want to actually be with me?"

Regina got closer to Emma, "You think after all this craziness I'm just going to say, 'see ya Emma it's been real.' Then walk away?"

She took Emma's hand in hers, "I want more, whatever that is."

Emma smiled then leaned in to kiss Regina on the lips but before their lips touched someone yelled from the docks.

"You break her heart I'll break your face!"

Both women looked over the rail to see Eugenia waving at them.

Regina and Emma waved back.

"I mean it Emma Swan!" Eugenia yelled.

"I promise you I won't!" Emma yelled back at her.

Eugenia smiled at them then she and Leroy turned and walked off into the crowd.

Emma turned back to Regina, "Seems like you have a crazy person of your own."

"Shut up and kiss me already." Regina demanded.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Emma said as she pulled Regina in and kissed her passionately on the lips.


End file.
